Soccer Boys
by silverx
Summary: A/U, B/V, G/CC, 18/k All the boys are on the school soccer team and the girls are Cheerleaders. Rating has gone up Because Bulma and Vegeta can't keep there hands to themselves. Be warned.
1. The New Boy

I don't own DBZ.   
  
All my characters are between seventeen and eighteen years old. They're also seniors.   
  
  
::Vegeta's thoughts::  
  
" Hello Class, this is our new classmate Vegeta Ouji Jr. Please welcome him with respect and consideration," Mrs. Nugal spoke then turned to Vegeta, " You may take the seat next to Goku son."  
" Who's Goku Son?" Vegeta whispered. He didn't like all the eyes on him. It drove him crazy.  
" He's the large built guy, in the back with an odd haircut, " The teacher spoke sharply making Vegeta jump back a step.  
"Fine," He said in answer and then mumbled incoherently to himself. As he walked back to the open seat that was apparently his; the big guy next to the seat started waving idiotically with a stupid grin on his face. ::what have I got myself into:: Vegeta sat himself down and pulled out his notebooks. The only reason he even did homework was so he could stay on the soccer team. He had been on the soccer team at his old school and when he moved here they but him on this school's team. He went from being an East City Bear to being a West City Orange Star. He'd rather be a bear.  
" Hi, I'm Goku Son. Please to meet you," the big guy held out his hand. Vegeta took it reluctantly.   
"So where are you from? Vegeta," Goku asked good naturedly. Vegeta grimaced, he wasn't really in the mood to talk especially to people he didn't even know. He decided against his feelings and spoke, " East City."   
" Whoa, that's a huge city. West City is only half its size. Are there really skyscrapers there?" Goku had a huge grin on his face. ::this guy is a total moron::  
"Are you an idiot or something. Of course there are skyscrapers…" but before Vegeta could finish his sentence the teachers shrill voice interfered.  
" Mr. Ouji, If you something to say please speak up or would you like to come do this problem on the board for us?" Mrs. Nugal had her hands on her hips and was giving him the evil death glare. She stuck the chaulk strait out at him. He pulled himself out of his seat pulling up his low rider jeans in the process. He took the chaulk and stared at the problem. 2x-34x+2. She wanted the domain and range too. Vegeta bit his lip. He hated math.  
  
If you like it please review and consider this as only a taste of what's to come.  
|   
|   
V 


	2. The blue eyed girl

I don't own DBZ or Vegeta.   
  
Due to popular demand the next section of Soccer Boys is here!  
  
Note: They are on an Aday/ Bday schedule. Meaning they have four classes a day at an hour and a half each.   
  
::thoughts::  
  
  
Ch2 The Gang  
  
Vegeta's head pounded. He'd been through a gruelingly long math class, an even longer English class, and a smelly Chemistry class. The last class had been rather amusing, however. Some kid named 17 had let a stink bomb go and then blamed it on the teacher. Mr. Gastrious didn't take a fancy to being told he had rank gas. Vegeta chuckled to himself.  
" That was funny in chemistry," Goku chuckled. That was the other reason Vegeta had a headache. He had every class with that moron so far. The worst part of it was that he was starting to like the goofball.   
"Hey Vegeta, wanna go get some food? I'll introduce you to the gang," Goku asked and smiled the goofy smile Vegeta was starting to get used to. It seemed to be the only facial expression Goku was capable of.  
" Are they all idiots like you?" Vegeta smirked.  
"huh, what?"   
"Never mind, I guess I'll meet your friends," Vegeta muttered ::what a moron::  
They finally made it to the lunch room. This school was like a maze. Halls zigzagging this way and that and they all looked the same. Vegeta was almost glad he had some one to follow around until he figured them out for himself.  
The lunch room was way crowded. He almost had to hold on to Goku's shirt to keep from getting separated. This was pathetic. His old school was much more spacious and easy to navigate.   
"We're here," Goku squealed happily. Vegeta had to duck to avoid colliding with Goku's elbow as he gave all the people a huge wave and grin.  
" Some one's rather perky today," A blond girl wearing a Levi jacket and skirt said.  
" I made a new friend today. Everyone this is Vegeta," Goku smiled. The group seemed pretty preoccupied just stuffing food in their faces. Suddenly Goku smacked his head, grabbed Vegeta around the wrist and ran for the lunch line, " If we want any food we had better get in line now before its all gone."   
"This school actually runs out of food!" Vegeta almost yelled.  
"no," Goku replied with a confused look on his face.  
"But you just said…" Vegeta didn't get to finish before he was sailing through the wind again as Goku ran up to the front of the line.  
"Bulma," he called out. Vegeta while trying to regain control of himself looked up and met the most beautiful pair of sapphire eyes.  
Bulma and Vegeta just stared at each other. Vegeta felt like she was looking into his soul with those piercing eyes of hers. He didn't realize Bulma was thinking the exact same thing about him.   
" Hey babe," some guy said wrapping his arms around the blue eyed girl breaking the eye contact. She squeaked lightly in surprise and she wrapped her arms around the guy's neck.  
"Yamcha, how are you doing?" Goku beamed.   
" Pretty good, We even get to test out a new guy at practice later today," Yamcha smiled and pressed a kiss to Bulma's cheek.  
"You mean we actually get to scrimmage instead of doing drills," Goku asked merrily.   
"Yep, the new guy won't know what hit him," Yamcha said proudly and gave Goku a high five.  
"I won't know what hit me, huh?" Vegeta finally spoke up.   
"Huh?" Yamcha and Goku turned to Vegeta.  
"You're the new guy on the soccer team? Coolness. Now not only do we have our classes together, but we get to practice, play games and tournaments together…" Goku began to rant.  
" You're Vegeta Ouji Jr, " Yamcha mumbled as he felt what ever confidence he had crumble.  
"Vegeta is enough," Vegeta smirked as this Yamcha guy basically cowed down to him. He was just starting to enjoy himself when a sharp female voice broke through.   
" So what? Yamcha, you're the captain of the soccer team and two year MVP," Bulma faced her boy friend, " What does Vegetable Ouhi Junior have that you don't."  
" Two state MVPs, The Allstar Award, and I was the previous captain of the East City Bears," Vegeta rattled off his accomplishments, " and It's Vegeta Ouji Jr. Bloomer "  
He had expected her to bow down just like her boyfreind did, but to his surprise she didn't.   
"Well, Yamcha has me, Bulma Breifs. Heir to Capsule Corps., Genious, Allstate cheerleader twice, and the future business leader award recipient," Bulma rattled off her accomplishments.  
"Cheerleading, huh? That explains your lack of common sense," Vegeta smirked. He was pretty sure that that would piss her off. She seemed to really push that she was smart and not an airhead.  
" For your information cheerleading is considered a sport and I'm not dumb," She retorted.   
" I never said you're dumb, I said you have no common sense, especially considering your whimpering coward of a boy friend," Vegeta laughed and proceed to push his way into the line. Before Bulma could come up with a come back he had disappeared. ::How could a guy as standoffish as him disappear in a crowd::   
Goku had just finished ranting to see Yamcha sitting on the floor, Bulma staring off into space and Vegeta was no where to be seen.  
  
  
  
Well, what ya think? Got off to a marvelous start didn't they? He heh he. Review please. And I'm sorry if I made Goku seem like a complete Moron, but he's so fun to write that way. ^0^ 


	3. The Gang

I don't own DBZ  
  
  
Sorry I took so long on updating.  
  
::thoughts::  
  
Ch3 The Gang: take two  
  
Vegeta scanned the lunchroom for empty seats. He didn't want to sit around that cheerleader and her boyfriend. He spied Goku sitting with the people he had seen earlier. The cheerleader was nowhere around. He let out a sigh of relief.  
"Hey, Goku," Vegeta said trying get Goku's attention, But the big oaf just continued to stuff his face.  
"Hey you're not going to get his attention while he's eating ya Know," Some bald kid laughed, " Go ahead and sit if you want to. I'm Krillin."  
Vegeta parked his butt and introduced himself, "I'm Vegeta." He then proceeded to start eating. Goku glanced up from his tray to see Vegeta across from him.  
"Oh, Hiya Vegeta. I thought Bulma would kill you. How'd you get away?" Goku said through a mouthful of food.  
"Goku where are your manners. You haven't introduced us yet," a pretty brunette girl commanded.  
" Oh, Vegeta this is my girlfriend ChiChi," Goku blushed on the word girlfriend.  
"Hmph," The blond girl from earlier grumbled, "I'm 18, and the loser over there is 17."  
"I'm not a loser," Said the boy that let a stink bomb go off in chemistry, " I'm a charming loser."   
"This is the gang, although Yamcha and Bulma are usually here too. Speaking of which, How'd you escape her wrath?" Goku asked again; everyone seemed to squeeze in for the answer. Vegeta leaned back trying to get out and almost fell off the bench.  
"Fine, just back off. I disappeared into the lunch line," Vegeta answered.  
"That's it?" Goku asked a little disappointedly.   
" yah," Vegeta answered and finished his lunch.  
  
After lunch…  
  
Goku and Vegeta walked into there final class: Auto shop.   
"Attention class, we have a new student. This is Vegeta Ouji Jr." Mr. Blinker said, " I'm pairing you up with…" The teacher looked over the attendance roster, " Bulma Breifs."  
Bulma and Vegeta both hit the ground anime style.  
"I'm not pairing up with him, Mr. Blinker," Bulma stated.  
"Now Bulma, He just barely moved here you're judging him before you know him. Be partners for a week and if it doesn't work I'll separate you two," Mr. Blinker stated and pushed Vegeta off in her direction. He grumbled the whole way, but inwardly was excited about this pairing. He'd find out just how smart this girl really is. Vegeta plopped down next to Bulma, "What are we working on anyway?"  
" I guarantee we won't be working on the same thing long, but I'm rebuilding a transmission for an '67 Ford Mustang. And I can do it myself," Bulma fumed, " follow me." She then stood up and he followed. She led him over to the garage and a tore up '67 Ford Mustang.   
"Here she is," Bulma spoke with aw in her voice. Vegeta thought it was a nice car but it needed a lot of work. The girl had good taste.   
"What have you already done to 'her'?" Vegeta asked.  
"I've straitened the front axle, repaired the body, fixed the gas and brake assemblies, flushed the carburetor, and changed the alternator," She answered, " I still need to finish the transmission, clean the pistons, check out the engine assembly and rewire the dash."  
"Done all the hard stuff already. The rest should be easy. Thanks," Vegeta smirked and ducked as a screwdriver flew at his head.  
"Miss Breifs, no need for violence," Mr Blinker yelled from under a car.   
"Alright Vegeta, You do the engine assembly and I'll finish the transmission. Got it?" Bulma commanded.  
"Fine, fine, don't get bossy now Bloomer," Vegeta smirked and went around the other side of the car. Bulma fumed, but quickly got herself under control.  
"Fine, Vegetable head," Bulma answered and went elbow deep into oil, gas, and transmission parts.  
  
  
Review if you like. ^u^ and I know nothing about cars. 


	4. The New Neighbors

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! I had it all typed and then my computer screwed it all up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And it was actually a long one!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I don't own DBZ. Sob sob   
  
::thoughts:: sob  
  
: Dries tears: okay, here we go!  
  
Ch4 the new neighbors  
  
"He's such a hotty and he's your partner in auto shop," Marron giggled and swished her hair back and forth.   
"He's an asshole and a jerk," Bulma fumed, " I just wanted to take a piston and shove it up his a…"  
"Bulma! Don't talk like that. He seemed pretty nice to me," Chichi spoke and bumped Marron out from in front of the mirror. Cheerleading practice was long over and the girls were now primping themselves.  
" I bet he has a great body," Marron giggled again and bumped Chichi away.  
" And nice legs," 18 agreed.  
"18, seriously, you have a boyfriend," Chichi exclaimed bumping Marron out of the way again.   
" I know. I'm allowed to look though. Besides I'm totally loyal to my little bald Krilly," 18 cooed, then applied some more mascara.   
"I'll take that bet Marron, 10 bucks," Bulma answered then pushed in front of Chichi and Marron.  
" We can go see. The soccer practice hasn't ended yet," Marron giggled.   
"-K- Lets go," Bulma swelled and started the march to the soccer field.  
  
  
Vegeta was currently scoping the field. Coach Pectorilis had split the team in two and had them scrimmaging. Vegeta had been made the captain of one half and Yamcha had been made the captain of the other. They were playing skins vs. shirts. Vegeta's team had lost the coin toss, so they were skins and the away team. He didn't like how the coach had split up all the players too. He had all the weaker players and supposedly he was supposed to lead them to a win. The first thing Vegeta had done was rearrange the players positions. He couldn't believe the coach had the little guys in back and the big guys up front. ::the coach is a moron:: The big guys with the huge kicks were better in back and the smaller more agile players were better in front. He had moved Krillin and 17 up front with him and Goku back to halfback. The scrimmage was currently tied; 2-2. It was Yamcha's kick off.   
The ball launched through the air as a rather bulky boy threw all his weight in to it. It sailed over the forwards and looked like it was heading over the half backs too. But it didn't make it that far as a taller boy sailed into the air and the ball bounced off his wild spiky hair.  
"Vegeta," Goku yelled as he head butted the ball. Vegeta got the call and ran up and trapped the ball. He then proceeded to carry it down the field. He could see the shirts closing in on him, he'd have to pass the ball off soon. Krillin appeared out of the corner of his eye. Krillin was running down the opposite side of the field with no men on him. Vegeta scoped ahead and to the sides and saw he was being boxed in. He smirked as he launched the ball to the side and yelled, "Baldy." Krillin heard the yell and turned to see the ball coming at him. He prepared him self and sprung into the air trapping it with his chest and bouncing it to the ground. It took Yamcha's team a moment to regroup and organize as they spread back out and converged on Krillin. But it was to late Krillin had already fired a shot at the goal. The ball sailed through the air, but before they could taste the sweet victory the goalie appeared and the ball bounced off his chest and up into the air. Krillins face fell. Vegeta continued to smirk. And out of nowhere a boy with long dark hair blasted into the air the newly deflected ball bouncing off his head and sailing right over the goals finger tips into the net. 17 landed on the ground with a thud and let out a yell of victory.  
"17, you da man," Krillin drawled and gave 17 a high five as they ran back to center field to regroup with the rest of the skins.  
"oh Yeah, show 'em what you're made of boys," a female voice yelled and then was followed by several others.   
"It looks like practice is officially over," the coach sighed. As he watched the boys run up to the girls, "cheerleaders…hmmm…the downfall of every good player."  
Marron and Bulma looked as all the boys came up. Vegeta followed after the group; he had stopped to grab his shirt. He had slung it over his shoulder, probably out of laziness.  
"Goku you were wonderful," The two girls turned to see Goku and Chichi in a passionate lip lock.  
"Go get a room you two," Yamcha drawled as he sauntered over to Bulma. She dipped to the side a little, still trying to figure out how to get out of her bet with Marron. ::He does have a fabulous body::  
"Whatcha looking at babe," Yamcha smiled. She came back to her senses and smiled.  
"Nothing, just the girls swarming Vegeta," Bulma laughed.   
Vegeta was starting to look uncomfortable with all the girls now hanging off of him like he was a piece of meat and they were hungry wolves.   
"Lets go babe," Yamcha said and walked off with Bulma only sparring a glance to scowl at Vegeta.  
  
  
When Bulma got home the wonderful scent of chocolate chip cookies hit her nose. Her mom only made cookies for special occasions.   
"What's happening mom?" Bulma asked.  
"Two things actually. One your bother is coming back here to work for Capsule Corp. and two we have new neighbors and I want to be friendly," Bunny giggled.  
"Civvie's coming back," Bulma squealed. Civvie is her big brother; He had just graduated college with a bachelors in technology and trade.   
"Yes, he's moving home. I just wish he'd meet a nice girl and settle down," Bunny started to day dream about bouncing babies.   
"Civvie settle down?!" Bulma almost laughed at that thought. He was a wild party animal. Bulma started thinking about her mom's second reason, "New neighbors?"  
"Yes, apparently he's having trouble with the thermostat and your father offered to help. I decided to help them get unpacked. They only arrived here yesterday and the children already had school today. I feel so bad that everything has to be so fast for them. Not even a day off. Would you like to come, honey?"  
"Sure, I guess so," Bulma really wasn't that interested but being on good term with your neighbor was always a good thing.  
  
  
Vegeta walked in the back door. And sat his book bag on the table.   
"You look like you went through a meat grinder. Rough day?" a girl with long dark hair asked.  
"You can put it that way," Vegeta answered. He watched her stretch to put some dishes away as she unpacked stuff. She was on her tippy toes trying to reach the shelf. Vegeta waltzed over and put them up for her, " Why don't you use the stool?"  
" I don't know where I packed it," She smirked remarkably like Vegeta. He rolled his eyes.  
"I'll be in the shower," Vegeta mumbled.  
"Okay, I'll call you when I start doing the top shelf," She laughed and earned a smile and chuckle from Vegeta.  
The hot water felt good as it pelted his shoulders. It had been a long day. First day at a new school, ever class with that moron Goku, a soccer team that didn't know how to play, and a captain of the team with an ego the size of Mars. :: Not that mine's much better:: There had been a good thing today. Vegeta had met a girl as stubborn and arrogant as himself. Her name was Bulma. She was gorgeous too. But she was dating Yamcha. He growled lightly to himself.  
He reached out to the towel rack only to find there wasn't a towel there. He poked his head out. No towels. ::damn, they're probably still packed up:: He stepped out a drip dried a little before pulling his boxer briefs up his wet body. He stepped out the door to check the boxes there to see if there were any towels.   
  
  
Bulma watched her dad push in the door bell. They waited. Then the door cracked open and a small woman poked he head out. She then smiled.  
" Dr. briefs I presume," She smiled again and opened the door wide, " I'm sorry about the mess. I'm still trying to unpack this junk. I wish I would have labeled better. Dad, Dr. briefs is here."  
There was a loud crash followed by a small explosion and a loud, "ouch".   
A man walked up the stairs. He was about 5'10 and had flamed shaped hair that looked oddly familiar to Bulma. He also had a goatee and was sucking on a finger.  
"Teddy, nice to see you," He spoke.  
"Delighted," said Dr. Briefs, " Let me introduce my family. This is my lovely wife, Bunny and my daughter Bulma. You may meet my son in a week when he moves back to Capsule Corp too. He is Civvie."  
"It's a pleasure," the man said, " I'm Vegeta Ouji, This is my daughter Kolerabi, and…"   
As he was about to continue on when a boy of about twelve hobbled up the stairs. He was on crutches and had a huge caste on his leg.  
"this is my youngest son, Coyote. He broke it in a skate board incident if your curious…" The man started but to be interrupted by Mrs. Breifs.  
" How terrible," She sighed.  
"…and my other son is around here some where. Junior! We have guests," The man yelled up the stairs.  
" He's indisposed right now dad," Kolerabi whispered.  
"Oh, well I guess you'll meet him later. You were saying earlier that you could help me with the thermostat," Vegeta Sr. asked Dr. Breifs.   
"Yes, lets go take a look at it shall we?" Dr Breifs answered and followed Vegeta Sr. downstairs.   
"Why don't we help you in the Kitchen Kolerabi," Bunny giggled.  
"If you really want too, be my guest," the girl smiled.   
  
Vegeta never heard his father call. He was fuming too much on the lack of towels. ::Kolerabi probably knows where they are:: He headed towards the top of the stairs where you could yell and the whole house would hear. He was sticky and cold and not happy. He went to yell as soon as he reached the top, but no sound came as stood wide eyed. There was a plain view of the top of the stairs from the kitchen and there were two other women besides Kolerabi suddenly looking up at him. And one of them was strikingly familiar…  
  
  
  
  
Hehe heh heh heh he… Sorry I had to embarrass Vegeta at least once. I think it was better the first time before my computer deleted it. Hope you enjoyed. Review please ^.^…  
Oh. And when I say Coyote I mean as in Coyote Squash and Kolerabi as in kohlrabi (it's like a turnip).  
And Civvie as in underwear. So yes, I'm making puns with my names! (The teachers names too) 


	5. Hairdye and Underwear

Hiya Peoples. I'm back. Sorry for the wait. I have finals and I'm studying my brains away. I had to embarrass Vegeta.  
  
And for your info, Boxer briefs are a lot more revealing then soccer shorts. Trust me; it's a swim trunks vs. Whitey tighty difference. Now on with the story.  
  
::thoughts::  
  
Ch 5 Underwear?  
  
Vegeta instantly turned a dark shade of crimson and darted out of sight. The Briefs women stood there wide-eyed as Kolerabi crashed to the floor holding her sides and crying she was laughing so hard.  
"O my," Mrs. Briefs mumbled.  
"Vegeta…" Bulma floundered.  
"What was that? I heard a scream," Vegeta Sr. asked coming up the stairs at a laboriously fast pace with Dr. briefs lagging behind.   
"Vegeta…" Bulma mumbled again but this time a little smile crossed her face.   
Kolerabi had managed to get to her feet and wipe a tear away from her eye, " Vegeta came to the top of the stairs in nothing but his underwear. You should have seen the look on his face."  
" Then what was all the screaming about?" Dr. briefs asked.  
"I'm sorry dear, I was caught by surprise. It was my first instinct," Mrs. Briefs spoke and then followed it with a batch of giggles.  
Bulma had started giggling like crazy too.  
"Junior must be mortified," Vegeta Sr. gasped, "Coyote, get your brother some clothes and tell him I wish to have a few words."  
  
  
The thirteen-year-old boy nodded his head and went down stairs to his and Vegeta's room.  
He opened the bedroom door to see Vegeta climbing in the window, before falling ungracefully to the floor.  
"Vegeta are you all right?" Coyote asked, " That had to be embarrassing."  
"It gets worse. That girl with the blue hair is my partner in Auto Shop," Vegeta smirked.  
"Ouch. How did you get down here from up stairs," Coyote asked.  
Vegeta laughed a little then said, "You don't want to know."  
"Yes I do," Coyote crossed his arms and but on his smuggest look.  
"The roof and tree, okay," Vegeta smirked at his little brothers smug look.  
"Okay, and Dad wants to talk to you," Coyote said and headed back upstairs.  
  
  
"So you met Vegeta at school, Bulma," Kolerabi asked as they put away various kitchen appliances.   
"Yep, He's in my Auto Shop class and he's integrated himself into my group too," Bulma answered.  
" I'm kinda surprised he's integrated himself into any group. He's usually a loner," Kolerabi smiled, " But whether that's on purpose I don't know, he's a little too egotistical and grumpy. But I love him anyway."  
Bulma laughed at the egotistical part.   
" I see, you've seen that part of him," Kolerabi smirked.  
"Yep, We butted heads over it," Bulma smiled.  
"My Bulma here has quite the Ego herself, but I believe she keeps it under control. Isn't that right dear," Bunny laughed along with Kolerabi and Bulma blushed.  
" Don't worry about it, we all have our fair share of Egos here," Kolerabi smiled, " You how much pleading it took to get my dad to ask for help with the thermostat. You wouldn't believe the men in this house."   
"We're not that bad," The girls turned to see Coyote finally make it back up the stairs.  
"You're right Coyote. You're just a reckless stunt man that believed he was unbreakable," Kolerabi laughed.  
" Fine. I got a little carried away. But I learned my lesson," Coyote answered and sat down, " Vegeta's downstairs and says he plans on staying down there until it's safe to surface."  
"He's really that mortified," Kolerabi shook her head, " It's not like he was completely naked."  
"He said its because he knows Bulma," Coyote answered.  
"Really," Kolerabi smirked.  
"I bet I could get him to come out," Bulma spoke hating that they were talking about her like she wasn't there.  
  
  
She was whisked downstairs and put in front of his door.  
"Here's our room," Coyote answered.  
"Thanks kid," Bulma answered and knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" Vegeta asked.  
"Hey, 'Geta. It's me Bulma," Bulma answered.  
"Go away, woman," Vegeta growled through the door.  
"How about you let me in and I'll tell you one of most embarrassing moments and it tops your little underwear blunder," Bulma said through the door. She smirked as the door opened a crack.  
"Like you can top me," Vegeta growled.  
"That's what you'd like to think," Bulma smiled and held her head high.  
He seemed to look her up and down and then finally settle on her eyes, "Fine." Bulma smirked as the door opened wide. Vegeta was now in blue jeans and a hoody.   
"Well," He said as he sat on one of the two beds. She sat down on the opposite one. ::I would have expected bunk beds:: Vegeta abruptly clearing his throat brought her to attention.   
"Oh well which one," She stopped to think for a minute, " I got it. I'll tell you the hair dye story."  
"What did you screw your hair up or something," Vegeta laughed.  
"No worse," She smiled, " Chichi and I planned on going to the mall one Saturday. She was going to meet me at my house at ten in the morning. Well, I need to re dye my hair and decided to do it before she came over…"  
"How does this compare to my mishap today… hmmm…" Vegeta questioned.  
"I was getting there if you'd quit interrupting me," She smiled and continued, " Well, she came over early and came into my room. We do that all the time so it wasn't weird or anything. and mind you when I color my hair I do it in nothing but my bathrobe cause I have to get in the shower to rinse it out. Well, I had just rinsed the stuff out and didn't have any clothes in the bathroom and since it was just Chichi I put my robe on but I didn't bother to secure it. I walk into my room my robe flapping open and there's Goku sitting on my bed with Chichi. I have never seen her move so fast, She was up and tying my robe before I realized what I had just done."   
Vegeta's eyes bugged out a little and a few chuckles escaped his lips before he burst out laughing.  
Bulma smiled, " Goku still blushes every time he sees me in class or at games. And it drives Yamcha nuts."  
"Goku saw everything," Vegeta chuckled as he laid back, " I bet he blushes every time."  
Vegeta turned his head and looked Bulma up and down, "Is that your real hair color?"  
"This?" Bulma smiled and ran a hand through her hair, " Yes, I started going natural this year."  
She started scoping out the room. There were two beds on opposite walls, a desk, a double dresser, a bookcase, and what looked like a walk in closet.   
"We got the biggest room because of the two of us are sharing a room," Vegeta answered the question he knew she was just prying to ask.   
"Whoa…," She glanced out his window past the large tree and saw her bedroom window, "You can see my room from here." He stood behind her and looked to where she pointed.   
Bulma couldn't help but notice how close he was to her. She could feel his hoody brushing her back.   
Vegeta suddenly realizing how close he was to Bulma bent a little bit to break the contact. It worked against him however as his soft breathing caressed her ear. He felt her tremble underneath him. Her legs felt like Jell-O. But as abruptly as the sensations started they stopped as he took several steps back.  
"sorry," He whispered and turned to leave the room.  
" You didn't do anything," Bulma started but caught her breath as she saw how he was looking at her. It was the same look as the one in the cafeteria earlier. He had beautiful dark eyes and she let herself get lost in them.  
"Bulma," Vegeta tried to say but he was lost in the azure depths of her eyes. Neither of them knew who closed the space between them. Their bodies lightly brushed as did their lips. But as fast as they came together they were across the room gaping at each other.  
" I better go, Kolerabi probably needs help in the kitchen. You should come up too," Bulma whispered as she grazed by him and out the door.  
  
  
  
  
Got a little steamy there. Naughty Vegeta…Naughty Bulma… just can't help that chemistry. But what's that gonna do to Yamcha and Bulma's relationship. And how's Vegeta going to handle it. Next time on soccer boys. ^0^ sorry so short. 


	6. Author's note

Hiya peoples. This is just a note to you saying I will continue my stories: Soccer Boys, and All By Myself. I am on vacation with my family for six days without the use of a computer. I will update as son as I can when I get back. It will probly be in the first week of January. Sorry to keep you waiting,  
  
Silverx 


	7. Soccerballs and PomPoms

Hiya peoples, sorry to keep you waiting so long. Is it just me or are there a lot of 'All By Myself' s out there? Well, make sure to read mine. If you want to that is. On with the story…   
  
::Thoughts::  
  
Ch6 Soccer balls and Pom Poms   
  
Vegeta grumbled as his alarm came to life. He didn't want to wake up yet. The Briefs hadn't left until around Midnight and it took him another two hours to finally get to bed. He cracked open his eyes and looked at all the opened boxes littering his room. He couldn't even see the floor.  
"Shit Vegeta, turn that freaking thing off," Coyote grumbled while covering his head with his pillow.  
Vegeta smacked the snooze and dragged himself out of bed, " Ally oop, Cripple." With that Vegeta walked over to Coyote's bed, ripped the blankets off him and proceeded to tip the cheap trundle bed over.   
"Ass hole," Coyote grumbled as he flailed around trying to find his crutches.   
" I see you two are up," Both boys looked up to see Kolerabi's head poking in the door.  
"Get out," both boxer-clad boys said and heaved pillows at the door.  
  
  
Bulma stretched and walked into her bathroom. She had big purple bags under her eyes, "Kami, I look like Hell." She had been stuck at Vegeta's house until around Midnight. To make matters worse she couldn't even look at him with out blushing. Her lips still tingled. ::How can he hold so much power over me:: She quickly got into the shower in hopes of washing all her ails away.  
  
  
School started normally and Vegeta found that he was again stuck with Goku in every one of his classes. Yamcha happened to be in P.E. and study hall with him. It took all of his concentration to not think of Bulma as he watched Yamcha flirt away with all the girls. Goku didn't seem to notice.  
"Does he always do that?" Vegeta whispered as he worked on math homework.  
"Do what?" Goku asked nonchalantly.  
"Flirt with all those girls. He has a great girlfriend he shouldn't be hitting on other girls," Vegeta whispered, "Does he have no loyalties."   
"I don't know I guess he never thought about it. So you think Bulma is great. Huh?" Goku answered and then nudged Vegeta. Vegeta instantly turned beet red. ::Did I say that! And even if I did how did he pick up on it! He's to stupid; he couldn't pick up on it could he.  
"Hey, Vegeta," Vegeta broke from his thoughts to find Yamcha right in his face.  
"Get out of my face before I shove this pencil up your nose," Vegeta growled.  
" Geez, some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. I only wanted to apologize for insulting you yesterday at lunch and introduce you to a friend of mine," Yamcha smiled, "This is Marron. She's been dying to meet you. She tried to introduce herself yesterday but couldn't get through the little fan club you've developed."  
A pair of sky blue eyes stared at him. Her hair was sky blue too. She wore tight hip hugger jeans and a V necked belly shirt that showed a lot of cleavage.  
"Hiya Vegeta," She giggled, " Pleased to meet you."  
Vegeta was rather repulsed. She was so…superficial. :: There can't be a brain cell in her head. That's probably why Yamcha likes her.:: "Like wise," Vegeta answered.  
" Ooohhh, He even sounds charming," Marron giggled. Vegeta personally wanted to crawl under his desk and die. Marron proceeded to sit on Vegeta's desk and lean into him, but before she could mutter a word the bell rang. ::saved by the bell::  
"That was close," Goku muttered as they stepped out the door and headed to Mr. Uruguay's Spanish class.  
"What was close besides that bimbos lopsided boobs," Vegeta mumbled.   
"You did wake up on the wrong side of the bed," Goku laughed, " Marron was about to start her 'Let's go out and I'll show you a good time' act."  
Vegeta didn't even want to know what her act was.   
" I think you like Bulma," Goku taunted and poked Vegeta again.  
"Would you knock it off about Bulma," Vegeta growled.  
"Have it your way grouch." Goku mumbled and they walked into class.  
  
  
"You where supposed to call me last night," Chichi whined at Bulma as they continued to chat through their study period.  
" Sorry I got stuck helping our new neighbors move in," Bulma whispered.  
"Oooh, any kids our age?" Chichi asked.  
Bulma just grumbled.  
"Okay? You don't like your new neighbor?" Chichi questioned.  
"Well…" Bulma started. ::Do I like Vegeta or don't I. He's mean and conceited. But he was pretty nice to me in his room:: She began again, " Can I tell you something in the utmost confidence ."  
"Of course. What are friends for, if not to tell secrets too," Chichi smiled.  
"You can't even tell Goku," Bulma whispered.  
"Okay, Bulma," Chichi said realizing how important this must be.  
" The Ouji's are my new neighbors," Bulma breathed.  
"So? Why can't I tell them that?" Chichi asked.  
"There's more, Chi," Bulma answered and took a deep breath, " When my family and I were helping them to move in I ended up helping Vegeta in his room and I kissed him."  
Chichi stared wide-eyed and her mouth gaped open, " Are you and Yamcha over? Are you dating Vegeta?"  
"No! No! No! It was a hormone thing. Nothing else," Bulma huffed.  
"I don't think so Bulma," Chichi smiled, "You like Vegeta."  
"What would ever give you that idea," Bulma almost howled.  
"The way you're blushing," Chichi giggled.   
Bulma just grumbled and buried herself in her math book.  
  
  
The soccer team groaned as Coach Pectorailis moved practice inside the gym.  
"There's not enough room Coach," 17 spoke as he looked at their half of the gym. The cheerleaders were practicing in the other half.  
"We'll have to deal with it, unless you'd rather play in a foot of slippery mud," the coach started, " You should be thankful that the principal finally saw fit to smooth out the divots and holes and redraw the side lines. Our field was awful."   
The team groaned in agreement. The field was bad.   
"Okay, let's get to work. Ladders first," The coach yelled and clapped his hands together. The team groaned and lined up to take turns running ladders.   
  
  
The girls tried to practice their drills, But the sweat covered boys on the other side kept distracting them.   
"This is pointless. We're getting no where fast," 18 grumbled, "I can't get my eyes off them. Their grunting and heaving, running and fighting. They're like gods."  
"Amen to that," Chichi smiled, " My Goku looks like a professional out there. I just want to catch him and horde his body all for myself."   
"Yeah," bulma sighed.  
"What? You want Goku too," 18 laughed.  
"No! I meant V..Yamcha," Bulma caught herself. She hadn't been paying attention to Yamcha at all. Vegeta was all she wanted to watch. His movements were so cat like and agile. His muscles bulged and a light sheen of sweat covered his body. Bulma sighed again.  
"What's going on Chi? She's never been this into Yamcha before," 18 whispered to Chichi.  
"You can't tell anyone 18, not even Krillin," Chichi warned and then continued on, "Bulma has the hots for Vegeta."  
18's eyes bulged a little and she let out a little chuckle, "It's about time. Maybe she'll dump the loser and date the hotty."  
"I doubt it. Bulma's to convinced Yamcha's the one. I don't think she'll dump him," Chichi frowned.  
"Wanna make a bet on it?" 18 whispered back.  
"How much are we talking?" Chichi answered.  
"I'll bet 50 bucks," 18 whispered.  
"Your on," Chichi answered.  
"Are you guys talking about me?" Bulma asked hands on her hips.  
"oh no, we wouldn't dream of it," Chichi answered. Bulma gave them one last glare and headed to the locker room. Both practices had been called to an end because nobody was paying attention.  
  
  
Bulma waited by the door of the boys locker room. She had decided that she needed to talk to Vegeta about the day before. She watched the team file out slowly. They weren't surprised she was there. She usually waited for Yamcha. Vegeta was the last to leave. He walked out with his bag over his shoulder. He was wearing his low riders again with a Navy Blue hoody that said Metallica across the front.  
"Vegeta," Bulma called as walked toward the exit. He turned and his eyes met a pair of deep blue ones. His breath caught in his throat.   
"Bulma," answered and walked up to her.  
" I wanted to talk about yesterday," She whispered. He walked right up to her so there noses almost touched. This was a little much. Bulma wanted to step back but her body wouldn't listen.  
"What about yesterday?" Vegeta asked as he watched her squirm. He was beginning to regret standing so close. He really wanted to kiss her again.  
"Where do we stand?" She whispered and stared at his lips.  
"I don't know where do you want us to stand?" His thoughts were beginning to turn to mush.  
"I..I.. I already have a boyfriend…I don't know," She stammered.  
"Then I guess we are just friends," He whispered. He didn't no why his chest had just tightened up or why he suddenly felt beaten; all he knew was he didn't like it.  
"I better go," He whispered and started to turn. Bulma felt bad. She had seen the hurt in his eyes. He actually wanted to be more then just friends and she ruined it.  
"Vegeta…" Her hand brushed his arm and he turned around. She didn't know what compelled her but she stepped forward and put her lips on his. At first he didn't respond, but then his mouth opened and invited her in. She had never kissed anyone this deep before and was surprised to find that she was enjoying it. Vegeta dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around her holding her against his body. He explored her mouth with his tongue. Bulma moaned against his mouth. All it took was this little sound to bring reality crashing back down. Vegeta pulled away slowly and looked at the girl in his arms. His stomach was turning like never before. He had to do something.  
"Bulma?" He whispered and brushed a hair out of her face. She buried her head in his chest.  
  
Little did the couple know Bulma wasn't the only one that had waited for Vegeta. Marron stood wide-eyed peering out of the Girls locker room across the hall. She quickly disappeared before she could be spotted.  
  
  
Heh Heh Heh… a little suspense for ya. Hope you enjoy. Questions or comments: I love to hear them. ^u^ 


	8. Civve and Blue

Why didn't anyone tell me I had so many spelling errors in my last chapter? I was rereading it to get a feel for this chapter and it was one typo after another. Warn me people!! Okay…deep breath…5...4...3...2...1. Sorry, I'm all better now. I even drew up a picture for this story, but I don't have a scanner. ::death glare at newly bought pile of text books:: "Where does all my money go?" Okay…Okay… on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ belongs to a rich Japanese guy. I'm not male, rich or Japanese so don't sue. And I Think We're Alone Now belongs to Tiffani. (a real popular singer in the '80s)  
  
::thoughts::  
  
Ch7 Civve and Blue  
  
  
Vegeta drove home in a daze. He wasn't sure what to do about Bulma. She obviously liked him better then Yamcha and yet she was staying with the loser. He pulled into the driveway and up to the garage doors. He watched as a red Mustang pulled into the neighbors drive way and the blue haired beauty he was quite fond of got out and went into the house. He let out a little sigh. ::Bulma::  
"Some one has a lot on his mind," Vegeta jumped and hit his head on the roof.  
"Don't do that Kolerabi. You scared the shit out of me," Vegeta hissed.  
"I wouldn't have if your head wasn't in the clouds," Kolerabi smiled her mischievous smile.  
"Shut it," he said getting out of the car and making her move. He had to look his sister up and down. She was in the most absurd outfit. She was wearing bleach blotched holey jeans, a stained long sleeve shirt, gloves, combat boots, an apron, and a huge sun hat.   
"What…?" He gestured to her out fit.  
"I was wrestling with the wild rose bush out back when I heard a loud purring and knew you must be home," She smiled and walked around back. Vegeta followed and scowled. She always made fun of how in tune he kept his car. As they entered the back yard Vegeta could see where the bush had been.   
"A little over kill don't you think," Vegeta smiled and looked at his sister.  
Kolerabi was about to retort when a head popped over the fence, " Hey, that nasty thorn bush is gone. May it rest in peace." Both Ouji's turned and stared at the lavender haired man that was admiring the wild rose stump.  
Kolerabi's blood boiled, " What do you think you're doing. It's not a privacy fence for nothing. I could have been prancing around naked and burned your eyeballs out."  
"I doubt a cute little figure like yours could burn my eyeballs out," He laughed. That was not the answer she was expecting. She flushed with anger. Vegeta looked back and forth between the two.  
"I'm Civvie Briefs," He smiled and reached a hand over the fence, "You must be Kolerabi and Vegeta?"  
"Yeah, I'm Vegeta and this is Kolerabi. You're Bulma's brother right?" Vegeta spoke as Kolerabi counted backwards from ten.  
"That would be me. I can't believe some one finally took that thing out. I lost a good number of shorts to those thorns," Civvie laughed again. Vegeta already liked this guy. Anyone that could make his sister mad was a friend of his.  
"Civvie!!! Where are you? Aren't you even going to announce your presence to your baby sister?"  
Bulma called out over the back yard. Civvie jumped and a wicked smile crossed his face as he hopped the fence with a surprising ease. He walked around the far corner of the Ouji's yard. He put his finger to his lips signaling them to be quiet and not tell where he was hiding. Vegeta snickered and Kolerabi crossed her arms and went red in the cheeks again.  
Suddenly a blue head popped over the fence, "Hey Vegeta, have you seen a purple haired guy with blue eyes, 24 yrs old with a major attitude problem?"  
"Nope," he smirked, Bulma would have easily believed him if Kolerabi didn't have that look of pure rage on her face, "Hey Vegeta, help me over this fence."  
"Okay," He mumbled not sure how to help her. He watched her bounce and push herself up on top of the fence were she waited patiently. He figured this must be where he came in and helped her down.   
"I know you're back here Civvie, come out…come out… where ever you are," She chanted and walked around the side of the house she couldn't see. Then out of the shadows some one jumped at her. Bulma screeched and fell back.   
"Civvie, don't do that you scared ten years off my life," Bulma smiled and wrapped her arms around the man.   
"I miss you too blue," Civvie said and spun her around, "When did you get so smart?"  
"While you were gone," she joked and he heaved her over his shoulder.  
"Sorry if I caused any inconvenience," Civvie smiled and took Kolerabi's gloved hand in his, "We shall meet again."  
Suddenly a loud ringing to the tune of I Think We're Alone Now, went off.   
"Civvie hold on a second, my cell phone," Bulma mumbled. He stopped so Bulma could get it out of her pocket to answer it.  
"Hello Bulma speaking," Bulma cheerily answered.  
"Whoa 18 slow down. You heard what from Marron while you and Krillin were having a Pizza at Barro's?"   
Bulma spoke.  
"They sure like their gossip don't they," Civvie smiled as Bulma listened and her eyes slowly got bigger and bigger.  
"Put me down Civvie," Bulma commanded and Civvie complied. She had gone from her 'happy to see you mood' to her 'I'm in deep doodoo' mood. Even Vegeta and Kolerabi were curious now.  
"She asked Yamcha if we were still dating? And then told him what she saw?" Bulma asked, "Oh shit."   
"Thanks, yeah I'm glad you called, fair warning and all, yeah. Gotta go. Yeah I'll figure something out. Yes, and I'll let Vegeta know," She answered one more time before hanging up. Bulma was pale and looked like she had seen a ghost.   
"What is it? Do I need to go beat some one up for you?" Civvie asked shaking her just a little. The movement seemed to shake her out of her daze and the string off curses that followed made all three observers feel like five year olds that have just heard a bad word.  
"This can't be happening," Bulma smacked the side of her head.   
"What should I know?" Vegeta asked putting a hand on Bulma's shoulder and turning her so she faced him.   
"Marron saw us today and told Yamcha," Bulma squeaked. Vegeta's face paled. All he needed was the entire soccer team against him because he was caught kissing the captain's girl.  
"Shit, shit, shit, fuck, shit, shit ,and more shit," Vegeta cussed.   
"Did we miss something?" Kolerabi asked and stood as menacing as she could. Civvie stepped up behind her and crossed his arms, "Well, children what are you hiding that's so important that it allows that kind of foul language?'   
Kolerabi turned and glared at him.  
"What did I say?" Civve asked and shrugged his shoulders. Kolerabi let a little smile pass and then quickly covered it up and turned back to Vegeta and Bulma. They looked at each other, then Bulma turned to explain…  
  
  
  
Yamcha had only one thought on his mind. ::Revenge:: He knew exactly where he was going as he walked into the men's department at Target. A vicious smile crossed his face as he grabbed a jock strap off the sales rack…  
  
  
  
Ooohh… what's Yamcha going to do? …next time on Soccerboys…^u^ I love writing this story. 


	9. Revenge and a Jock strap

Hiya, I'm back! Everyone really liked my last chapter. Gives me the warm fuzzies. Oh and I think I might have been a little confusing about Civvie. He isn't Trunks; He just looks like him. It's a Briefs trait to have lavender hair and blue eyes. And yes, his name does mean underwear. On with the story…  
  
::thoughts::  
  
Ch8 Revenge and Justice  
  
Vegeta was a little nervous as school reached its end the next day. He didn't know how many people Marron had talked too. Goku hadn't heard anything, but that didn't make him feel much better. They were currently trying to make it through auto shop. Bulma hadn't said two words to him the whole time. He leaned back on the wall and sighed as he watched her. She wouldn't even make eye contact with him. She was completely ignoring him and he didn't like it.   
"Hey Bulma, I finished with the Engine assembly. What else do you want done?" Vegeta asked. Bulma was surprised there hadn't been an insult buried in there somewhere, " Flush the carburetor."   
"Okay," He answered simply and went back to the car and sifted through the components of the engine to find what he was looking for.   
"Vegeta?" Bulma suddenly asked looking up from her transmission, " have you heard anything about us today?"  
::So Bulma is as tense about this as me:: "I haven't, but no news is good news right?" Vegeta asked.   
"I hope so. Marron is one of the worst gossips, but usually when she gets a tad bit of info the whole school knows about it," Bulma spoke, "and everyone I've asked hasn't heard anything interesting from her."  
"Maybe your boyfriend told her to keep her trap shut?" Vegeta suggested.  
"Maybe, I don't know. I'll find out tonight at Cheer practice and you'll find out at Soccer practice," Bulma suggested and leaned against the car next to Vegeta. She watched his face as he thought about what she had said. A muscle along his jawbone twitched as he stared at the engine of the Mustang absently. She couldn't help the little motion of touching that twitchy muscle and rubbing it until it relaxed. She felt Vegeta nudge her hand as he pressed his face deeper into her palm. He turned his face so he could see her eyes. ::Does she feel the same way I do?:: Her eyes were full of emotion. He felt a blush creep up onto his cheeks, she giggled, and the space between them closed. Lips lightly brushed and then the kiss deepened.  
"Hoods down, clean up time," Mr. Blinker yelled over the class. The lip lock abruptly ended. Goku bounded happily over to the mustang.  
"It's time for soccer practice," He said happily.  
"Let's at least get cleaned up first," Bulma laughed at Goku who was in turn blushing. Vegeta chuckled as he remembered the hair dye story she told him. ::The moron still blushes every time::  
  
  
Soccer practice went off without a hitch. Yamcha avoided Vegeta like the plague but that wasn't anything new.   
"Okay boys, before we hit the showers, we need to have a talk. Our first game of the season is this weekend and we're playing the top placing team in our district, the Honeyville Hornets. They have a nasty sting, but I think we can handle them. With Yamcha and Vegeta leading our team we will dominate and we'll show them star power," Coach Pectorilis started his speech, before being interrupted by several curious voices.   
"Vegeta?"   
"Is he the new captain?"  
"Who's Vegeta?"  
Coach Pectorilis started to talk again pulling Vegeta in front of him, "This is Vegeta Ouji Jr. and he is the new second team captain. Yamcha is in charge of the first string and Vegeta is in charge of the second string. Congrats Vegeta. Now back to my speech…"  
Vegeta just stood there in a daze. Goku reached out and pulled him back into the throng of boys in the gym.   
"Wow dude," 17 gushed.  
"All right," Krillin cheered.  
"Way to go," Goku said as he patted Vegeta a little harder then he expected knocking the breath out of the new team captain.  
Yamcha just glared jealous daggers.  
  
  
"Hey, guess what!," Chichi squealed as she snuck back into the dance room where the rest of the cheerleading squad was.   
"Spit it out already," 18 retorted.  
"Yeah what's up?" Bulma asked excitedly.  
"The coach picked the second team captain, since the old one graduated," Chichi started smiling and purposely waited a few seconds to build up the suspense, "He picked Vegeta."   
18's face lit up, but Bulma's face fell.  
"What is it Bulma?" Chichi asked, "I thought you'd be happy."  
"It's the Marron situation isn't it?" 18 asked, "Now Yamcha has even more reason to hate Vegeta."  
"Shit," Bulma mumbled. ::Can it get any worse.::  
  
  
Bulma snuck out of the dance room and watched as the sweaty boys made their way to the boys' locker room. She was looking for one in particular. ::Yamcha:: She knew she needed to talk to him, find out just how mad he really was. She saw him walking by and grabbed his sleeve to get his attention.  
"Yamcha," Bulma smiled.  
"Hey babe," Yamcha said. His tone of voice seemed more disappointed then upset.  
"Can we talk?" She asked.  
"Sure, I have a few questions I need to ask you any way," He answered.  
Bulma pulled him away into the hall, "I'm sorry. You're not mad are you?"  
"Depends," He answered, "Did you kiss him or did he kiss you?"  
Bulma was caught a little off guard. The first kiss was mutual, the second was all her. Would he be mad at her if she said she kissed Vegeta. He was all ready mad at Vegeta anyway. ::What could it hurt::  
"He kissed me," Bulma whispered. Yamcha smiled a little.  
"I didn't think you'd cheat on me," He pecked her lightly on the lips, "I gotta get to the showers."  
As soon as Yamcha was out of sight her face scrunched up, that kiss just didn't taste right.  
  
  
Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, and 17 all stripped, stuffed everything in their lockers, grabbed their towels and headed to the showers. When they disappeared into the cloud of steam, Yamcha poked his head around the corner. He walked up to the lockers and found the one Vegeta had been at. ::I'm so glad Dad taught me his lock picking skills:: He took the lock off and checked all the stuff inside to make sure he had the right one. He cleared everything out into a black duffle bag that had been in the locker, and proceeded to finish what he was doing. He could hear talkative voices from the showers and a few muffled outcries. ::Some ones towel whipping and I'm missing it. Darn.:: Yamcha shut the locker and put the lock back on. He wanted to see who the unlucky victim was, but he had other places to be.   
  
  
The other four boys returned from the showers to their lockers.   
"People can be so immature, sometimes," Krillin said still rubbing his rump.  
"That was for my sister's honor, chrome dome," 17 answered, " You deserved both of them."  
"Yeah, but now I won't be able to sit down for a week," Krillin whined.  
"You didn't have to be so mean 17, You could have left one cheek alone," Goku suggested, "What do you think, Vegeta?" When no answer came they all turned their heads to see what the deal was only to see Vegeta's locker completely empty except for one lone Jock strap that hung down from the farthest back hook in the locker and Vegeta staring at it menacingly.  
  
  
Bulma had decided she'd skip the usual gossip primp session in front of the mirror. She was tired of everyone asking her if she really kissed Vegeta. Apparently the news had spread but was kept within the confines of the cheerleading world. As she walked down the hall she noticed Yamcha jogging down carrying a black duffle. A familiar black duffle. ::Vegeta's duffle?…Yeah, I saw it in his room::   
"Wait up Yamcha," Bulma yelled after him. He stopped and looked back to see Bulma running up to him, " Where'd you get that cool duffle?"  
"It was a gift from Dad," He said and smiled.  
"Why are you in such a hurry?" She asked sweetly.  
"I don't know…just wanna get home I guess," He answered, "I need to be going , Bulma."  
Just then an enraged Vegeta appeared out of the locker room. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt that was 17's and a pair of jeans that were way too short so they had to be Krillin's and a boxer line that shouted Goku. Yamcha swallowed uncomfortably.  
"uhmmm…I'd give him back his clothes, he doesn't seem to happy," Bulma whispered.   
  
  
Chichi and 18 had come out of the girls locker room to find Bulma only to see Vegeta advancing on Yamcha with Krillin, 17, and Goku all pleading with him to stop.  
Yamcha dropped the bag and dodged the first punch and through one of his own. It caught Vegeta's eyebrow. Vegeta let a muffled growl of pain and through another punch that connected with Yamcha's nose. I loud popping sound echoed through the hall. This probably would have continued if a Brick wall named Goku hadn't come between the two. Yamcha landed on his rear in the middle of the hall and Vegeta slammed back against the lockers.  
"That's enough," Goku spoke. Yamcha nodded reluctantly. Goku turned his glare to Vegeta and Vegeta grunted in response.  
"What's going on out there," they heard Coach Pectorilis yell from the locker room.  
"Quick, I got an idea," 18 whispered franticly and pulled them all into a huddle.  
  
  
  
What's 18's idea? How will the boy's deal with each other. Who will get Bulma? Next time on soccer boys… 


	10. Doctors and a truce

Hey I'm back. School starts next week so my updates might slow down. I'm so freaking happy. I have over a hundred reviews J It's amazing. I wish my other story did this good. So a big hug to everyone that has reviewed. Now that I'm done with the mushy stuff on with the story…  
  
::thoughts::  
  
Ch9 Doctors and a Truce  
  
Coach Pectorilis walked out of the locker room to see what looked like an intense make out session with a few grumbling on lookers. He almost fell over when he realized they where all his boys from the team. He sighed and walked back into the locker room.   
::about time:: Bulma thought as she pulled away from Yamcha. His eyes were going black and his nose was quite swollen. In their hurry Bulma let them use her scarf to stop his bleeding nose and then had turned him so Coach Pectorilis could only see his back. She had wrapped her arms around him and tried her best to make it look like they were making out. 18 and Chichi were just starting to let go of their men and 17 stood next to Vegeta who had taken to leaning on the lockers.  
"I can't believe that worked," 17 smiled.  
"Just be thankful of my brilliance," 18 smirked.  
"I think we need to go to a doctor," Bulma said as she looked from Yamcha to Vegeta, "Yamcha's nose is swelling up real bad, and so is Vegeta's eye. Not to mention you're both bleeding profusely."  
"17, you drove the van, right?" 18 asked.  
"Ya, so?" 17 answered.   
"Why don't we use it and run over to Now Care? The school's insurance covers the soccer team." 18 suggested.  
"There's a problem Miss brilliance. The injuries have to be reported as sports related and when the coach gets the insurance report at the end of the month; It will have extra injuries that he doesn't have listed in the injury book. He's going to start asking questions and the team will probably end up losing its captains," 17 retorted.  
18 crossed her arms and scowled, " It was just a suggestion."  
"My sister's a nurse at St. Mary's."  
Everyone turned to Vegeta who had spoken.  
He continued, " We can go there no questions asked. We'd have to pay a little, but they're used to treating people without insurence."  
"Sounds good," 17 said.  
" And I have my credit card if we need the cash," Bulma answered.  
"Lets go," Goku smiled. They all started on their way out to 17's van.   
Vegeta tried to walk but the room started to spin and his head started to pound. ::Yamcha got me pretty good.:: He chuckled lightly to himself. Bulma turned around a watched him drag his feet. He was starting to stagger like a drunk. She watched him sit down on the floor and try to regain his equilibrium.   
"Are you all right, Vegeta?" She asked as she walked over to him.  
"Just a little dizzy," He whimpered. He had 17's red scarf pressed onto the side of his head and over one eye to stop the bleeding.   
"Can you walk?" She asked. He hated admitting he needed help, but he wasn't getting anywhere on his own right now.   
"Maybe, with some help," He answered. Goku took this opportunity to walk back in the school.  
"Hey, 'Geta. You okay?" He asked.  
"I think he might have a concussion, Goku," Bulma said as she lifted the scarf enough to see both his eyes. One pupil was startlingly bigger then the other one.  
"Okay," Goku whispered, "Want me to carry him?"  
"You think you could?" Bulma asked. Vegeta growled.  
"Yeah sure," Goku spoke, "As long as Vegeta doesn't mind."  
"Just help me out of here," Vegeta grumbled.  
Goku scooped the smaller boy up and carried him, "Bulma will you get the door."  
  
  
The ride was very un eventful; as was waltzing into the Emergency room. They ended up waiting for an hour before they were admitted.  
"Can we keep them together?" Bulma asked.  
"No problem," the nurse said and set up two beds in the examination room.  
  
  
"So," Dr. Wood said as he checked Vegeta's reflexes, "I take it you two were in a bit of a fight."  
"Yeah, but it's over now," Yamcha said from across the room where a nurse was telling him how to care for his nose which luckily wasn't broken.  
"I think Vegeta got the worst of it," The Doctor spoke again, " You have a minor concussion Mr. Ouji. And that cut is going to need stiches."  
Vegeta groaned, " Will I still be able to play soccer on Sunday?"  
"If you stay home tomorrow and relax," Dr. wood answered, " and don't do anything to strenuous."  
Vegeta groaned again.  
"I know you boys don't want to call your parents, but I still recommend that you do," The Doctor stated and left the room. A resident wheeled in a cart full of tools and started working the scratch across Vegeta's eyebrow after giving him some more painkillers and numbing the area.  
"Vegeta?" Yamcha spoke.  
"What?" Vegeta replied. He was too out of it from pain killers to be upset. He was just sort of happy and flighty.  
"I think we should call a truce," Yamcha suggested, "It won't be good for the team if we keep fighting like this."  
"Yeah," Vegeta mumbled.  
"Bulma will have to decide for herself which of us she wants," Yamcha spoke.  
"Okay," Vegeta spoke.  
"Are you loopy?" Yamcha questioned as he watched Vegeta get great amusement out of lifting his foot and dropping it back down.  
" Oh yeah," He giggled. Yamcha looked on perplexed.  
  
  
"Hiya, Kolerabi," the annoying redheaded ER nurse spoke as Kolerabi entered the hospital.  
"Hi," she answered.  
"There's a note for you and a message from Dr. wood," the Red head spoke again. That was funny. She didn't work the ER. Why would Dr. Wood have a message. She shrugged her shoulders and picked up the note. On the envelope it said Kolerabi Ouji. ::no surpirse there:: She opened it up and started giggling at the little love letter. It said.   
  
Roses are red…  
And that point is moot…  
I know we just met…  
But I think you're damn cute.  
  
Your obnoxious neighbor, Civvie  
P.S. Here's my number- 843-9843  
Call me  
"I wish a guy would write me notes," The red head said wistfully. Kolerabi tucked the note carefully in her bag.  
"What's the message," Kolerabi asked.  
"Dr. Wood said your little brother came in today," the other nurse said.  
"Oh," Kolerabi said, "What did he want?"  
"I believe he had a concussion and seven stitches," the nurse answered.  
"Where is he?" She asked. She was concerned but both her brothers could handle themselves.  
"Exam room two," the nurse answered.  
  
  
"So when can we take them home," Bulma asked Dr. Wood as he did final rounds on the boys.  
"As soon as I'm done," He answered.  
"And as soon as I get answers," they all turned to the voice. There stood a nurse 5' tall, 100 lbs with her hands on her hips and an intimidating look on her face.   
"I got in a fight," Vegeta answered.   
"I thought you were done getting in fights Vegeta Ouji Jr.," The woman said. Bulma took a closer look at the nurse.  
"Kolerabi? Is that you?" Bulma asked.  
The nurse started laughing and walked into the room. She dropped the intimidating posture.  
"Yep, it's me. I don't believe you some times Vegeta," Kolerabi said as she surveyed the damage done to both boys, "Are all these people your friends, Vegeta?"  
"Yeah, I guess," He mumbled.  
"Are you loopy?" Kolerabi asked.  
"a huh," He smiled and started watching his feet again.  
"He does have a ride home I hope," Kolerabi spoke.  
"We'll take him," Bulma said, " and we were thinking we'd all go over to my house and watch movies and eat pizza. I was hoping Vegeta could come."  
"Sure, it'll probably be better that way. He won't have to confront Dad loopy," Kolerabi smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next time on Soccer Boys …Pizza…videos…boys and girls…and a power outage?   
  
Sorry So Short…What do you think. Review please…J 


	11. choices

Hiya, school started this week and I all ready want to dive into bed and never come out again. And in response to Cait's question: I do have an update list. Leave your E-mail in a review and I'll E-mail you when I update. So far my list has 3 people on it. Now on with the story…  
  
::thoughts::  
  
Ch10 Choices  
  
Vegeta found himself being shoved into a huge recliner at the Brief's house when they finally got there. After brief stops at Barro's and Blockbusters, both of which took at least an hour, they had finally arrived at Bulma's house around eight.   
" 'Resident Evil'?" Chichi asked as she looked at the movies they got.  
"That was the one the boys agreed on," 18 answered as she sat plates out on the coffee table.  
"It's better then 'Kate and Leopold'," Yamcha retorted.  
"If you like gratuitous violence," Bulma responded as she walked out with two liters of Coke and a bunch of tumblers all precariously balanced on top of each other. The other two girls ran over to help her.  
"I think we should watch the girls' movie first," Goku stated as he got comfy on the couch and Chichi proceeded to get comfy on him.   
"Over my dead body," 17 answered.  
"That can be arranged," 18 smirked.  
"You wouldn't dare," 17smirked back.  
"Really," She said before she rushed him pillow in hand. 17 barely managed to grab a pillow for himself before she brought a barrage of smacks down on him. He dodged most and then proceeded to smack 18 in the side of the head and knock her over the coach. She landed with a thump, her head in Krillin's lap and her feet in Chichi's lap.  
"Hey babe, what's happenen'?" Krillin drawled. The room broke out in a fit of giggles.   
"I know why we should watch 'Kate and Leopold' first…" Bulma spoke and then turned to 17, "By the time it's over, it'll be late at night and kind of creepy. That's the best time to watch a zombie movie."  
17 rubbed his chin, "fine, you girls win this round. But next time it'll be us guys that win."  
  
  
  
Bulma had gone back to the kitchen to get the last of the snacks after the pillow war when the kitchen door slammed. She watched as Civvie pranced in happily.  
"What's gotten into you today?" Bulma asked and started to giggle at his little display.  
"I got a date," he smiled.  
"Didn't take you long," Bulma smiled as she gathered up the popcorn and candy.  
"Nope, What are doing with all that?" He asked and raised a violet eyebrow.  
"I happen to have guests over to watch videos," she answered.  
"Have fun," he smiled, "and don't get to friendly with the boys."  
Bulma smirked and carried all the foodstuffs out onto the coffee table.  
  
  
Yamcha had been thinking ever since his visit to the emergency room. He had seen the way she held Vegeta and looked at him. He needed to talk to her. He decided now would be the most opportune time. Bulma had just deposited her load onto the coffee table when Yamcha approached.  
" Can we talk somewhere private?" He asked.  
"Uhm, sure," Bulma answered. Yamcha then proceeded to lead her out of the living room and to the kitchen. Vegeta watched them and decided he didn't like seeing them together and alone. He stood up to follow.  
"Where you going 'Geta?" Goku asked.   
Vegeta growled, " Do I have to have your permission or something?"  
"No. geez grumpy, I'd say the pain meds wore off," Goku laughed. Vegeta snorted and continued on his journey to the kitchen.   
  
  
Yamcha had gotten Bulma to the kitchen and was about to start talking when Vegeta walked in. Yamcha abruptly shut up.  
Bulma looked at Vegeta and then back to Yamcha. He started to talk again, "Me and Vegeta have agreed to stop fighting for the soccer team's sake. Right Vegeta?"  
"Yep," Vegeta answered. He knew Yamcha was trying to ask her to choose which guy she wanted without causing another fight to break out.  
"You're going to have to make a decision Bulma," Vegeta spoke after he realized Yamcha was chickening out, "You can't have both of us."  
From the look on Bulma's face Vegeta decided he didn't need to elaborate.  
"You're both upset with me aren't you?" She asked.  
"A little bit," Yamcha confessed , "You did kiss another guy after all."  
"No," Vegeta admitted reluctantly.  
"But I don't want to lose your friendship just because of one kiss," Yamcha blushed.   
Both guys waited for some kind of answer. Bulma looked back and forth between the boys. She knew whom she wanted, but she didn't want to hurt anyone. She was starting to come to the realization that some one had to get hurt and if she kept leaving the guys hanging it would end up being her. They'd both leave. She had to decide now.  
"We'll still be friends after this right?" Bulma asked.   
"Yeah, I've known you since you where six, always," Yamcha replied.  
"Sure," Vegeta answered. He was finding he didn't have the knack for words tonight.   
"I need to… think about this," Bulma stuttered, "Give me a few days."  
"Okay," Yamcha mumbled. Vegeta just snorted and walked back to the living room.  
  
  
Bulma had been feeling really awkward since she was ganged up on in the kitchen. She had ended up sitting on the floor in front of the couch between Chichi and 18. The boys had gone to opposite sides of the room from each other. They both seemed a little too focused on the movie. They had made it through one movie and were half way through the next when the doorbell rang.  
"I got it," Bulma shouted up the stairs and ran for the door thankful for the distraction. ::Who would be here at 11:00PM, though?::  
Finding the movie to be rather boring for her taste Chichi followed after Bulma. She almost got ran over as she walked in front of the stairs.  
"Oops, sorry. I told Dad we needed a stop sign here," Civvie said holding Chichi's arm to steady her, "but he never believed me."  
Chichi smiled and walked to the door with Civvie to see whom it was.   
Civvie instantly got a big grin across his face when he saw who was at the door, " Hey small fry."  
Chichi recognized the girl as Kolerabi, Vegeta's older sister.  
Kolerabi didn't respond to Civvie her eyes were fixed on Bulma's face, "Are you okay?"  
Both Chichi and Civvie averted their attention to Bulma. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.  
"Blue?" Civvie asked.   
She turned and muffled her sobs into his chest. He gently wrapped his arms around her.  
He pulled her out onto the porch and was very glad it was warmer then usual. He sat her down on the porch swing and Chichi parked on her free side. Kolerabi sat down by her feet.  
"Tell me Blue?" Civvie asked and the two girls looked at Bulma caringly.  
"I am so stupid," Bulma blurted, "I hurt both of them."  
"I'm going to need a few more details then that," Civvie smiled and brushed a piece of hair away from her face.  
"Is it something to do with Yamcha and Vegeta?" Chichi asked.  
"I'm the reason they got in that fight today. Then they turn around and tell me I have to choose between them," Bulma pouted, "If only I would have kept my lips to myself, then I wouldn't be in this mess." Kolerabi blinked a few times.  
Chichi sensing the confusion wafting from the Kolerabi and Civvie decided to explain a little,   
" Well, Bulma here, kissed Vegeta and got caught. Yamcha found out and decided to pull a prank on Vegeta. And that caused the fight today."   
"I told you, you'd have the boys fighting over you," Civvie joked.  
"It's not funny," Bulma pouted, "How can I choose between the two guys I Love." She almost choked on the last word, because it was true.   
"You'll have to decide what kind of love you have for each guy and act accordingly. I will beat on Vegeta for doing that to you, that's a promise," Kolerabi smiled. Bulma giggled a little bit. She knew how much Vegeta feared Kolerabi's wrath. He wouldn't stand a chance, but he didn't deserve that.  
"That's all right; you don't have to beat him up," Bulma smiled, "I didn't mean to breakdown either, it was just so awkward in there."  
"Yeah, you should see the glares Yamcha and Vegeta keep giving each other," Chichi smirked.  
Bulma sighed, "Well, I have guests; so I should get back in there." With that Bulma and Chichi walked back to the front room.  
Vegeta watched Bulma come back in. She looked tired and her eyes were a little puffy. ::Was she crying?:: He was about to ask her when suddenly everything went dark. The room was pitch black.   
Then there was a crash followed by a loud 'ouch'.   
"Chichi? Where'd you go," Bulma asked.  
"She's on me," 18 grumbled.  
"Okay, calm down everyone, my dad probably overloaded the generator. The power is out," Bulma stated as she found a flash light and turned it on. She shined it onto the couch and almost cracked up at the pile of arms and legs sticking out in all directions.   
  
  
  
I know this chapters boring. But I need to set up the next few. And I will put more cute V/B moments in starting next chapter. Bye…until next time…sleep over…midnight snacks…and the patio swing. 


	12. Kisses in the dark

I'm back. Sorry for the wait I've been monstrously busy with school, work and moving. That's right moving. My roommate and I are downsizing to a small more cost efficient apartment. So please forgive me if my updates slow down for the next few weeks…  
  
::thoughts::  
  
  
Ch11 Kisses in the dark  
  
  
  
No sooner had Bulma turned a flashlight on then Dr. Briefs came wondering into the house from his labs. He was covered in soot from head to toe.   
"Sorry about that kids, It appears that I blew out the power station for the next 3 square miles in all directions. I didn't mean to ruin your fun," Dr Briefs apologized, " Bulma, have you seen your mother."  
" I haven't dad. But Civvie is…" she started before she was interrupted.  
"on the porch. I saw him as I walked in. Apparently he already has a girlfriend. Did you know that?" Dr Briefs asked.  
"Kind of," Bulma answered.  
"Now then. I won't have you kids trying to find your way out to your cars let alone driving without  
lights. We have plenty of room here, so I suggest you call your parents to inform them you'll be staying here tonight," Dr Briefs informed.  
"Oooh we get houseguests, I'm so excited," Mrs. Briefs cooed out of nowhere making everyone jump.  
"Where the Hell did she come from," Vegeta exclaimed.   
"Vegeta! How rude," Bulma yelled and chucked the flashlight at his head plunging the whole room into darkness.  
"Bulma dear, was that really necessary?" Dr Briefs asked.  
  
  
Once everyone was gathered together including Civvie and Kolerabi who had been on the porch, and flash lights where found, including the one Bulma used as a missile, they set out through the house.  
"Okay, rather then giving everyone their own room we're taking a faster approach and splitting all you kids into pairs. You two," Dr Briefs grabbed Yamcha and Goku, " can share this room," He then grabbed Vegeta and Krillin, "Can use this room." Dr. Briefs looked at 17, "You can share Civvie's room with him."  
Dr. Brief made sure each room had a flash light and then walked down the hall with the girls in tow.   
"You two," he motioned to Chichi and 18, " Will have this room and Kolerabi can share Bulma's room."  
The teenagers didn't argue because they knew as soon as Dr. Briefs was gone they'd redo the sleeping arrangements.  
  
  
  
Vegeta tried to sleep but Krillin and 18 had been fighting over the 'fluffier' pillow for quite sometime now. He was quite disgusted. He mumbled a chain of obscenities under his breath. He wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. He sat up decided the living room couch sounded more comfortable then the bunk bed he was in now. He stole Krillin's flash light, walked out of the room, and headed downstairs.  
  
  
Bulma couldn't sleep. She was too stressed out about her boy problems. She had decided that a glass of warm milk sounded very relaxing. She was sulking at the table, because the oven had no power to use to warm up the milk, when some one padded down the stairs. She instantly shined her flash light in the intruders face.  
"Woman, get that thing out of my face," Vegeta growled.  
"Oh, Vegeta. I didn't realize it was you," Bulma apologized.  
Vegeta really just wanted some sleep, but he was still curious as to why Bulma had been crying earlier.  
"What are you doing up?" Vegeta asked. He took in her state of dress. All she seemed to be wearing was a huge T-shirt that went down to her knees.  
"I could ask you the same thing 'Geta boy," Bulma smiled. He was so adorable carrying his pillow and blanket in pajamas that were obviously to big for him, with that tired look on his face.  
"My roommates are loud," He answered grumpily even though he wasn't even grumpy anymore.  
She was a little disappointed that that was his only reason.  
"Why were you crying?" He asked deciding he better change the subject before his hormones got the better of him.   
She jumped at the sudden change of subject, "I wasn't crying."  
"You were earlier before the power went out," he responded softly and found himself drawn to the movement of her luscious lips.  
"Oh, that. It was nothing," She lied.  
"Are you sure?" he said as he sauntered over to her still lost in the movements of her mouth.  
She wanted to answer but his proximity was making her incapable of speech.   
"What was that Bulma?" He said his face mere inches from hers. His breath was incredible sweet.  
"I was feeling bad about what I did to you and Yamcha. And was wishing I wasn't in the awkward position I'm now in," She spoke really fast as she saw a look in his eyes that she'd only witnessed during their kisses.   
"Oh, I never meant to put you in that position you know," He smirked his nose touching hers.  
"Oh?" she asked. Even though what she really wanted were his lips on hers.  
"Yeah," he answered as he wrapped his arms around her. Her knees felt week. ::How does he do this to me?:: His lips gently touched hers and ignited a burning passion between the two. He pushed her back towards the couch and growled when he found it was occupied. 17 just snored contently. The burning turned to a simmer.  
"This way," Bulma whispered and pulled Vegeta with her. Their lip lock only broke long enough for her to lead him outside to the porch swing.   
The porch swing was heavily padded and reinforced. Vegeta sat down comfortably and Bulma sat on him. So many things rushed through his head. His physical body screaming one thing and his mind screaming another.  
They searched each others lips and mouths briefly before they separated to breathe. Vegeta laid back and took Bulma with him. He began placing hot kisses down her jaw and neck while letting his hands drift down to her soft behind. She moaned before she pulled away from him. He watched her sit up and pant heavily, " I can't do this Geta." He was actually very glad she had stopped it, because he didn't think he could've. His body was still screaming at him, but it was starting to die down.  
"I'm sorry," He whispered not really sure what to say.  
Bulma sat on the opposite side of the swing and brushed the hair out of her face.  
"It's okay. I've just never felt that way before," She whispered.  
"Me either," Vegeta whispered and blushed. Bulma giggled. She could barely see the color on his cheeks with the limited light of the flash light.  
"You know, you're really cute when you blush," Bulma whispered.  
His blush deepened. Bulma scooted back over to him and pushed him onto his back. She stretched out contentedly on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and started stroking her hair.   
"Four days," Bulma whispered.  
"huh?" Vegeta mumbled looking down at her.  
"That's how long I've known you," Bulma whispered.  
He smirked, " Only four days and we're already sleeping together."  
Bulma smacked him softly and laughed, " Go to sleep, Geta."  
" Only if you do," He answered.  
"Goodnight," she responded and laid her head back down.  
"Sleep well Bloomers," He whispered.  
"I heard that boy," Bulma whispered. She glad he was back to his sarcastic self. Vegeta smirked and they fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
I know this one is way short. But I'm trying to get something out for all of you and I really didn't want to go into the next morning yet. 


	13. scars

Hiya, I'm back, granted its 10PM and I worked eight hours today, so you're lucky I'm typing this now. But I feel that I owe you guys one.   
  
  
Ch12 scars   
  
  
  
Vegeta awoke to the smell of scramble eggs and pancakes drifting through the screen door. He tried to sit up only to find he had a dead weight wrapped around him. He glanced down to see Bulma with her arms around his chest, legs around his waist, and using his shoulder as a pillow, snoring contently. He shook her lightly. She shifted and buried her face deeper into his shoulder and groaned.  
"Bulma…time to wake up…," He whispered in an attempt to wake her up.   
She lifted her head and glanced at him with a little smirk, "Five more minutes."  
Her head came back down and she was snoring again.  
"I know you're playing with me, bloomer," He whispered teasingly.  
Her head shot up, " All's fair in war Vegetable."  
He growled lightly and rolled over on top of her and purposely let his weight rest on her.  
She squirmed and groaned, "How much do you weigh? A couple tons?!"  
He chuckled, "now who's playing who?"  
"Get off me, Vegetable. You're squishing me," Bumla wiggled and giggled. She squirmed trying to escape when she got an idea. She started running her fingers all over him trying to find any over sensitive spot. When her fingers waggled over his sides, Vegeta jerked. Bulma took advantage and attacked his sides with a vengeance. He fought as hard as he could trying to keep her pinned down while trying to get away from her tickling fingers.  
"Woman," he snorted trying the keep form laughing.  
"What a little ticklish?" Bulma smirked and kept attacking his sides. He didn't last much longer as he jerked back and fell off the swing taking her with him. They landed with a thump on the wooded deck with all the pillows and blankets they had brought out the night before. Bulma wasn't going to stop now. She kept waggling her fingers over his sides. Vegeta started rolling around trying to escape.  
"No you don't Geta. I'm going to get you," Bulma stated.  
  
  
Everyone had sat down to breakfast. They were all at different levels of consciousness, but nobody missed the loud thump from the deck. Civvie walked over to the front door and peered out. He almost bust up laughing. That was enough to get everyone else over to the door. They cracked it open to see Bulma run out onto the lawn with Vegeta on her heels. He caught her easily enough and started tickling her like crazy. Her response was to start tickling him back. They started rolling around the lawn, before Vegeta broke away doing a backwards summersault. He was on his feet and racing before Bulma got back up. He wasn't running very fast though. He let Bulma catch up to him and jump on his back. He caught her easily and spun around a few times. She laughed and they collapsed to the lawn together panting.   
"Oh How precious," Civvie yelled sarcastically from the porch.   
Bulma and Vegeta both looked up to the front door. Vegeta let his head fall back down and Bulma glared at Civvie.  
"Children, your breakfasts are getting cold," Mrs. Briefs chirped from inside the house. The teens all still giggling and laughing went back to their pancakes. They needed all the calories they could get. The first soccer game is today at 5:00.  
  
  
  
Later that day…   
  
  
All the soccer players and cheerleaders loaded onto the bus to go to Honeyville.   
"Is this seat taken," Bulma smiled as she found Vegeta hogging a whole seat on the over crowded bus.  
He looked up and smirked, "I was wondering when you'd ask." He sat up and moved his duffle under his feet. She looked him up and down. Orange jersey, black shorts, orange socks and sandals?   
He noticed her looking at his feet, "Might as well be comfortable."   
He took this opportunity to look her up and down. Orange and Yellow sleeveless form fitted top with the letters O.S.H.S. on it, a pleaded skirt of the same colors and simple white tennis shoes.  
He tugged her skirt lightly, "are you going to sit or are you going to stare all day, Bloomer."  
She sat down quickly. She didn't take her eyes off of what she had been staring at though.  
"How'd you get a scar like this," she said running her finger over the scar on the outside of his right knee that went down into his sock.   
"I crushed my tibia and had to have surgery on it a year and a half ago. Then I was in an external fixater for three months," He stated.  
"What happened to crush your shin bone?" Bulma asked the scientist in her coming to the surface.  
"I was in a car accident. And I'm not going to elaborate on it," Vegeta answered and looked out the window.  
"Sorry," She wasn't sure what else to say, " How are your stitches?"  
He touched his eyebrow, "Not bad. Yamcha's nose is probably worse."  
"and your head?" Bulma asked reaching up brushing her hand though his hair a little bit.  
"Felt better last night," He smiled at her as she continued to play with his hair.  
"you really should smile more. It's so much more handsome then your usually scowl," Bulma smiled.  
"Then I will smile more for you," He whispered and brushed a light kiss over her lips.  
They broke the kiss off abruptly when Goku and Krillin leaned over the front of their seat to peer right into Vegeta's seat.   
"You guys don't have to be so secretive you know. After this morning we all know you're together," Krillin chuckled.  
"Shut up, chrome dome," Vegeta growled.  
Bulma elbowed him, "Be nice, Geta." He just snorted.   
"I wonder if anyone else knows you two are dating," Goku asked stuffing a power bar into his face.  
"My love life is my personal affair and not the rest of the schools. If I wanted my business known, I'd reserve part of announcements for Bulma's Business," Bulma answered sarcastically. Vegeta chuckled.  
  
  
  
Kolerabi waded into the bleachers , with Coyote and her dad following behind. ::Where to park…Where to park…::   
"Kolerabi," Some one called in a chirpy voice. She looked over the rows and saw Mrs. Briefs waving her hands up and down signaling them.  
"Shall we sit with the Briefs?" Vegeta Sr. asked.  
"Sure why not," Kolerabi answered. They continued to wade over to Mrs. Briefs. Once they were all comfortable Mrs. Briefs pulled out a huge gaping bag of goodies. Coyotes eyes got as wide as saucers.   
"Well somebody's happy," some one joked from behind. Kolerabi looked back.  
"Well, well, if it isn't Civvie Briefs," She laughed, "Decided to come anyway."  
"Anything to get the chance to see you beautiful," Civvie smiled. Kolerabi blushed.  
"Now, now Civvie. Didn't you ever learn that it's inpolite to flirt with a man's daughter in front of him," Vegeta Sr. chuckled.  
"Sorry, Mr. Ouji. I couldn't resist. Your daughter is one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen or will see, She's also too damned stubborn," Civvie smiled.  
"Her mother's doing," Mr Ouji joked.  
"Where is Mrs. Ouji anyway?" Civvie asked good naturedly.  
"She passed on abruptly a little over a year and a half ago," He said sadly.  
"I'm sorry for your loss," Civvie apologized.  
"How dreadful," Mrs. Briefs cooed and hugged her husband deeply.  
"It was difficult, but as you can see we are still here and moving forward," Mr. Ouji answered.  
Before anyone else could say anything a loud blow horn announced the start of the game.  
I know this one is even shorter. Sorry …sorry…sorry…I'm so stinking busy and I want to update regularly. And it's late and I'm tired. Next time on Soccer Boys…red cards…soccer balls…an injury? 


	14. Red cards and injurys

Hi, So sorry for making you wait. I've been moving and having a nervous break down because of stress not to mention it took them four flippin' days to get internet to our apartment! I don't have much more to say today; so on with the story…  
::thoughts::  
  
Ch 13 red cards  
The boys ran out onto the field and took up their positions. Vegeta, Yamcha, and 17 were forwards; Krillin, and Goku were half backs. Unfortunately the Hornets won the coin toss. They got first possession of the ball. The gold and maroon ball, colored that way for the home team was set in the center of the field. Three of the biggest boys Vegeta had ever seen were forwards for the opposing team. ::Is this football or soccer?:: They grinned back and forth with that false sense of good humor to cover up the hostility between the two teams.  
The whistle blew, the ball moved, but it didn't go far. Vegeta had easily picked up the forwards dribbling style and used that to his advantage as he stole the ball away. The Hornets were left in a shocked stupor. Again Vegeta pressed his advantage by working his way down the field. 17 and Yamcha had finally caught up. Vegeta easily passed the ball over the Hornets center mid fielder to 17, who headed it over to Yamcha. He dribbled it right up to the goal, but instead of firing a shot he chipped it into the air where it met 17's head and drifted into the goal over the goalies fingers. First point to the Orange Stars.  
The cheerleaders were ecstatic as they waved and cheered; and the occasional cuss word was heard courtesy of 18. Bulma smiled as she was flipped in the air and then caught. That was the first time she'd seen their soccer team actually work as a team. It was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen.  
  
  
The Hornets were growing tense. It was three to zero in the third quarter. The Orange Stars had always been pushovers, but now they were killing the Hornets. It had to be the new kid, his jersey said Ouji. The players were setting themselves up for a corner kick by the Hornets. They had been so close to scoring they could taste it, but that Ouji had gotten in the way. One of the big forwards whispered something to the other one. He nodded in accordance.  
Yamcha saw this and noticed their glares turn to Vegeta. One forward headed toward Vegeta the other toward the goal. Yamcha followed the one that followed Vegeta.   
Another fifteen minutes of the game passed and that forward was getting nervious the one Orange Star with the long dark hair wouldn't stop tailing him. How could he get the Ouji kid when the long haired freak was always in his way. He'd get a red card, but he'd save the game for the Hornets at least.  
The forward made his move. The ball was heading for Vegeta. All the better to make it look like an accident. The forward threw his leg forward intending to catch Vegeta in the side of the knee when suddenly the long haired freak was in the way. The forwards kick totally missed its target and hit Yamcha just above the ankle and a loud cracking in sued. The forwards momentum carried him into Yamcha who fell backwards with a yell of pain. Vegeta stuck on the loud cracking sound that so vividly reminded him of his own shattered tibia was too distracted to get out of the way. They ended up forming a doggy pile on Vegeta with the big forward on top. The forward quickly jumped off and started a stream of cuss wards. A whistle blew, a ref ran over, and Yamcha let the darkness over take him.  
The stadium went silent as both coaches and team trainers ran out on to the field. Two of the three referees stood around Yamcha assessing for wounds. The third handed a redcard not only to the kicker but also to the boy that he'd been whispering too. They didn't know they had a referee tailing them too.  
"I heard something cracking," Vegeta stated as Coach Pectorilis hunched down on one side of Yamcha and the team trainer Mr. Piccolo hunched down on the other. Mr. Piccolo pulled a smelling salt out of his bag, broke it, and then put it almost up Yamcha's nose. Yamcha jerked awake to gasp in pain and clench his teeth.   
"It hurts," Yamcha panted.  
"Where?" Mr. Piccolo asked.  
"My left foot and leg. It's shooting up it," Yamcha gasped again. It hurt so bad he could barely breath. Mr. Piccolo barely touched the all ready swelling ankle and Yamcha screamed before biting onto his lip desperately.   
"Call an ambulance," Mr. Piccolo told one of the referees, "I'm sure it's broken."  
Yamcha didn't remember much after that. He sat blinking and alone in his hospital room. They wanted to keep him overnight for observation. His foot was placed in a plaster cast that went to the middle of his shin. It had only been a small break: a spider crack up the anterior side of his shin. He would have to be in this cast for four weeks. He grumbled to himself. He couldn't figure out for the life of him why he jumped in the way. The kick probably would have broke Vegeta's knee. He knew he certainly didn't do it for Vegeta. Not for the team either. He was sure now, he'd done it for Bulma. She looked so happy around Vegeta. She might even love him. He did it for her.  
The door opened and in came strutting the woman of his dreams. Well, not quite. Marron ran over to his side.  
"Oh, Yamcha are you okay. We won three to one, and the guy that kicked you got thrown out of the game," Marron spoke and brushed a piece of hair out of his face.   
"Yeah, I'm all right I guess. I'll be in this thing for four weeks. Wanna sign it?" Yamcha asked. The gang had all ready been here and had snuck in a bunch of big macs for his culinary delight. They had all signed his cast. It was kind of kiddish, but he did it anyway. Marron took the sharpie marker from the desk and wrote a heart felt get well with her phone number.  
"when will you becoming back to school?" Marron asked once she finished her loopy signature.  
"Monday, just like every one else. Except I'll be hobbling around on crutches," Yamcha smiled.  
"Well, then I'll see you there," she giggled and pecked him on the nose. She quickly skipped to the door and out nearly killing the other person walking into the room.   
It took all Vegeta had not to drop the box he brought for Yamcha.  
"Vegeta?" Yamcha's eyes widened. Of everyone he expected to see Vegeta wasn't one of them.  
"I brought you stuff to keep you occupied, plus I thought a change of clothes was in order," Vegeta explained sitting the box down, "The woman made me do this for you."  
Pieces fell into place after that. Bulma was trying to get them to patch things up.   
"What's in the box?" Yamcha asked sitting up to see.  
"Like I said, a change of clothes, the game ball, some magazines, note pad and pencil. Just usual stuff," Vegeta answered, " don't think this means I like you. You're still an ass hole."  
Yamcha couldn't help but chuckle, "I don't see why you hate me so much. Bulma is head over hills for you, the soccer team is all yours, and even the gang likes you better then me. What else is there?"  
Vegeta smirked, " Just because you're an ass hole doesn't mean I don't like you. It only means I reserve the right to call you an ass hole."   
"You have the strangest logic," Yamcha mumbled, "But I guess what ever works for ya."  
"See ya Monday ass hole," Vegeta smirked and gave Yamcha a short wave before heading to the door.  
"So how's Yamcha," Kolerabi asked as Vegeta wondered in the back door.  
Vegeta was about to answer when he noticed an extra person in the house. He smirked lightly.   
"The ass hole is fine," Vegeta answered and headed downstairs.  
"Ass hole?" Civvie asked grabbing Vegeta in a headlock before he could complete his escape.  
Vegeta gagged as he tried to escape the bear lock grip on him.   
"Yes, ass hole. Now let me go before I get mad," Vegeta threatened.  
"You didn't say pretty please," Civvie joked.  
"and I'm not going to ass hole," Vegeta choked.  
"Now I'm the ass hole, I'll have tell Blue that you said that," Civvie stuck out his bottom lip.  
"That's enough boys," Kolerabi spoke lightly tapping Civvie on the back of the head with her wooden spoon.  
He dropped Vegeta and but his hands on his hips. He was trying to glare fiercely at Kolerabi and it wasn't working. Vegeta sat back and watched the spectacle. Just when it looked like Civvie was going to win Kolerabi stepped up, pressed her body into Civvies' and pecked his nose. Civvie's composure instantly cracked. He when to grab his little nymph, but she had all ready escaped behind the island in the kitchen. He gave chase.  
"As entertaining as watching you too play tag is, I regretfully bid adieu," Vegeta spoke and mock bowed before heading back outside away from the hormonally challenged 23 year olds. He purposely let out a loud sigh as he got to the door, "Children."   
He took a deep breath once he was over the fence and in Bulma's back yard. He walked over to the Balcony he had learned was hers the first day they met.   
He smirked then shouted, "Hey, Bloomer."  
Bulma instantly poked her head over the balcony, "What do you want Vegetable?"  
He chuckled. ::I definitely had that one coming:: "I want you."  
Bulma instantly blushed. Vegeta realized she must have taken that the WRONG way.  
"I mean. I want to talk to you," He yelled back.  
"Oh, okay. I'll be right down," Bulma yelled and appeared at the back door minutes later. She was wear a little silk nightie that made Vegeta suddenly have to swallow the knot in his throat. It came down to just above her knees , was form fitting, and had thin almost invisible spaghetti straps.  
"I took that stuff over to Yamcha and I gave him the game ball," Vegeta swallowed as that little feeling began tugging at the bottom of his stomach.   
"Did you mend your relations with him?" Bulma asked.   
"Yeah," was all he could say as his gaze raked up her body. She noticed the way he was looking at her and a tugging began to twitch in her gut. She shivered. He stepped up. They embraced. His lips found hers and they fought each other passionately. His hands roamed down her back and hers found his hair.  
"Whoa there, some one's cranking up the heat," Civvie laughed as he just caught an eye full of the lustful couple. Bulma blushed profusely and buried her face in Vegeta's chest. He protectively wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"I'll be stepping in the house now. Feel free to continue," he joked as he walked in the back door. Needless to say he had killed the mood and then proceeded to flog it.  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow 'Geta," Bulma smiled.   
"Tomorrow," He responded and walked over the fence and disappeared.  
Next time on SB….celebration….Krillin's drunk….and why don't you drink?  
Sorry I took so long in updating. Like I said earlier things have been chaotic. I'm also writing a third story, but I;m not going to post it until I have more of it writtin. I'll tell you more about it next time. 


	15. Author's note

Authors note  
Hiya folks, sorry this isn't an update. I'm still writing that. I'm thinking I can't update two stories every week. I'm changing my update schedule to every other week and I'll make my updates longer to make up for the time lapse between updates. If this is a problem let me know. I thought I'd give you fair warning. I'm also starting a third story, but I'm not going to put it up until I have more of it written. It's something of a Piccolo story. If you want details E-mail me and I'll give you a summary. thanx  
  
Silverx 


	16. Past Revisited

Why didn't anyone tell me I had that many spelling errors…I'll do better this time. Sorry to take so long again. It's already midterms. I hate tests. And on top of that I have a monstrous cold. Well on with the story…. ::sniffle…sniffle::  
  
::thoughts::  
Ch14 Past Revisited…  
The next morning came fast. Vegeta was sleeping peacefully until a loud snap was heard through out the house. Kolerabi now wondering what the Hell was going on downstairs wondered down groggily and peered into the boys' room. It was quite a sight to see. Coyote was hobbling around trying to escape a half dead Vegeta who was hobbling himself with a hand on his left butt cheek.   
"What's going on here," Kolerabi asked through fits of laughter.  
"That bastard towel whipped me," Vegeta shouted.  
"Only cause you dumped my bed over Asshole," Coyote shouted back. The two boys continued to chase each other around, while Kolerabi held her sides nearly falling over.  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!!," Vegeta Sr. suddenly appeared and looked ready to kill, "The neighbors three blocks down can probably hear you! Do you know what time it is? It's 5:30 AM! Some people are trying to sleep! Have some respect and pride, Damn it! What would your mother think!"  
Both boys instantly shut up. It wasn't good to make Dad mad, especially when he brings mom up.  
"That's better. Think next time," He said breathlessly and wondered back upstairs.  
"What's with him?" Vegeta asked, "Why bring up Mom?"  
"The Briefs asked about Mom yesterday," Kolerabi answered, "I guess Dad isn't completely over it yet."  
"He should be," Vegeta answered and scowled, " He wasn't even there, He didn't see her die." With that Vegeta trudged out of his room and made his way up to the bathroom.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Bulma had had a pretty normal morning, slap the snooze twice, have a burnt piece of toast for breakfast, and fight with Civvie for the bathroom. ::Who knew a guy could take that long!:: perfectly normal morning. She walked out to the driveway and watched as Vegeta left the house, with a pissed off look on his face and his shoulders hunched a little bit forward. ::What's wrong with him this morning.::   
Bulma decided to pry. She shifted her book bag and ran over the Ouji's front yard to Vegeta who had just started his car. It purred to life. ::Wow, that is in tune.:: Bulma smirked. He was a man after her own heart. She started waving her arms up and down, "Wait up, Vegetable."  
Vegeta stopped but that distracted look didn't leave his eyes.  
"What Bloomer," He let a little smirk slide.   
"Could I bum a ride?" Bulma asked innocently.   
"what's wrong with yours that you couldn't fix," He was full blown smirking now.  
"Nothin' I just don't feel like driving. I'll give you gas money and besides I want to see if your car rides as well as it sounds," She smiled knowing that would be an ego boost. He leaned over and opened the door for her. She happily climbed in. He had a nice car it was a '92 Ford Thunderbird. It was gorgeous and it purred like a dream. Bulma couldn't help her self as she began checking the car out and rubbing her hands down the leather upholstery.  
"You like," Vegeta smiled. Bulma looked up at him her eyes were all lit up like a little girl that had just wondered into a candy store.   
"It's gorgeous," Bulma whispered. Vegeta wasn't really paying attention to what she said so much as her presence in his car. It was giving him butterflies in his stomach. She was wearing a short skirt and a form fitted sweater with one stripe across the chest and she also had on a pair of killer knee high boots.   
"and so are you," he whispered taking in her presence again. Bulma blushed clear up to the roots of her hair. She couldn't help but look him over. He was wearing a pair of low riders riding just low enough that she could see the all to familiar gray boxers and a form fitted short-sleeved blue shirt. ::Damn, He's as hot as his car::  
"Your not so bad yourself," Bulma smirked and leaned toward him turning his face to meet hers. She planted her lips on his and enjoyed the taste. His mouth opened and accepted her. This probably would have lasted a lot longer if someone didn't knock at his slightly steamy window. They both jumped and Vegeta glared. Kolerabi stood there hands on her hips.  
"I'm not against you having a girlfriend, and these public showings of affection you seem prone to. But aren't you supposed to be at school," She smiled. Vegeta took this opportunity to look at his watch.  
"Shit," he mumbled, before he shifted into gear. Kolerabi took a step back and the Thunderbird took off.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
  
Vegeta snuck into his math class hoping that the teacher wouldn't notice him. Goku began to wave enthusiastically. ::What a moron:: Then it happened. Goku opened his mouth, "Hiya Vegeta."  
Mrs. Nugal whipped around and caught Vegeta half way to his seat.   
"Mr. Ouji. How nice of you to join us. Why don't you help me with this problem on the board," She smiled snidely. The problem was 2x-65x/8. ::damn::  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
It was finally lunch and Vegeta still hadn't said a word to Goku. Sure he scowled, smirked, laughed insanely, and other wise teased Goku with his facial expressions, but refused to speak a single word. Goku just walked into the lunch room with his arms folded, chin held high, and bottom lip out; it was quite funny looking. Vegeta chuckled and followed him to the lunch line.   
After both getting trays heaping with food they went over to their table.   
"Don't you guys eat breakfast?" Krillin asked as he saw the mass quantities of food stacked up.  
"Ya, Why?" Goku asked dumb founded.  
"He means 'How are you going to eat all that?'" 18 replied leaning on her elbow.  
"With my mouth. What do you think I was going to do with it," Goku asked still completely bewildered. Vegeta shook his head from side to side sadly. ::Moron::  
"Goku honey, he's making a sarcastic comment about your appetite," Chichi whispered as she wrapped her hands around him, "He's just being rude." Goku still looked absolutely clueless. Vegeta chuckled.  
"What did I miss," Bulma said as she plopped down next to Vegeta.  
"Just Goku being a moron. Nothing new," Vegeta answered.  
"Hey, that's not nice," Goku whined.  
"Be nice Veg," Bulma whispered and busied herself in his tray.  
"Did I give you permission to eat my food," Vegeta questioned as his smirk reappeared.  
"No, and I'm not asking, so what are you going to do about it," She smirked back.   
"I might take that food back," He was still smirking. She gave him a questioning look before he pressed his lips to hers and dipped his tongue into her mouth. He pulled away still smirking. Bulma looked like a tomato and the gang looked like they had seen a ghost.  
Krillin was the first to recover himself, " Well, wasn't that interesting. Let's move on to the next matter of business shall we. I'm having a little celebration tonight at my house and your all welcome to come. And I …got a keg." he made sure to whisper the last part.  
"Way to go," 17 smiled, "But why didn't we do that Saturday night when we could be hung over the next day with out complications?"  
"Idiot, Yamcha wouldn't have been able to come. He was in the hospital. I figured even if we can't get hammered, we can still get buzzed and have just as much fun. So how about it guys?" Krillin asked.   
"we're in," 18 and 17 both mumbled incoherently.  
"Be there," Bulma chimed happily.  
"We accept your invitation," Chichi answered politely from her perch on Goku's lap.   
"What about you 'Geta?" Goku asked completely forgetting that Vegeta wasn't speaking to him.  
"I think I'll pass," he answered.  
"Ah come on," Krillin drawled, " you'll get the biggest laugh of your life when you see Bulma tipsy."  
"Heh, I'm not that funny," Bulma jutted her lip out and put on her best innocent face.   
Vegeta had quit hearing the pleading banter quite some time ago. He was lost in his thoughts. Thoughts of the past. He had never drank and swore he never would the day it happened. All this banter about being tipsy was raising the bile in his stomach and making him very uncomfortable. He shifted Bulma over and left the table. Also leaving his half eaten food.   
"Oh, guys. What'd I say?" Krillin shrugged with a totally clueless look on his face.  
"You got me," Bulma said.  
"He'll be okay. He's a tough guy, and Bulma," Goku spoke.   
"Yes, Goku," Bulma answered raising her eyebrows in query.  
"Are you going to finish that," He said pointing to Vegeta's tray. Bulma mouth dropped open.   
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
He didn't know where he was going or why he just needed to get away. He was starting to see it again in his head. He could hear the squealing breaks, her scream, and the weird cracking noise that he had later figured out was his leg. He could still smell the man's breath as the man slurred words into the newly licensed 16 yr olds face. He could hear him self screaming to get help. He could see his mom bleeding. He could see the drunk whispering to himself, "what have I done." It went dark not long after that.   
Vegeta had woken up in a hospital bed in one of those 'moon all' hospital gowns and his leg up in a huge sling with all these rods sticking out in strange places. The nurse would later tell him it was an external fixator. But it still looked like a steel bear trap and it hurt. But not as much as what he would find out later. His mom had died at the scene before the paramedics could get there. She had died. She was dead. That turned out to be the most painful injury he could have every received and the one least expected.  
Vegeta opened his eyes and forced his mind clear. He was in the middle of the school parking lot. He knew why he was there. No more school for today.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
How was that… I know I said they'd be longer, but I really need to update now. Because its been like two weeks and a don't want to make you guys wait any longer. Tell me what you think….I need to know if you like where I'm going with this….  
  
Next time on soccer boys….You stranded me!….Why won't you come…..and a little heart to heart. 


	17. Truths

Dun…Dun…Dun Here is our lovely storyteller Silverx back with the next installment of Soccer Boys…, which has over 200 reviews!!!!!!  
  
::thoughts::  
  
Ch15 Open Wounds  
  
Vegeta stumbled into the house. He dropped his book bag by the stairs and made his way down to his room. He didn't go unnoticed. Kolerabi peered out of the book , "Illustration and you," to see Vegeta trudge downstairs. ::he shouldn't be home yet.:: She picked up the phone and called the school.  
"Orange Star High Attendance Office, How may we help you?" a very nasally woman answered.   
"Hello, I'm calling to clear up some absences. My Brother isn't feeling well and is missing his last class today. Mr. Blinkers auto shop," Kolerabi spoke, " Vegeta Ouji Jr is his name."  
"Alright, who may I ask is speaking," The nasally woman asked.  
"Kolerabi Ouji his older sister," She answered.  
"The absence has been excused, Ms. Ouji," the receptionist responded and then promptly hung up.  
::Well, That was rude:: Kolerabi continued to glare at the phone for a few moments before she remembered the mission at hand: What is Vegeta's problem?  
**~~_____________________________________________________________________________~~**  
  
Vegeta laid face down in his pillow mumbling incoherent curses to himself.   
::I am officially a retard…get all emotional cause some one brings up beer. Damn me, fuck me, I am a retard.::  
"Now how's that going to effect your self-esteem," Kolerabi joked as she sat down on the end of Vegeta's bed and listened to his stream of curses, "What happened, Vegeta?"  
He lifted himself up and glared menacingly at his sister. She only returned the glare.  
"I fucked up," was all he said.   
"Details would be nice, but are optional if you don't want to tell your big sister," Kolerabi answered.  
"Big sister? Giving yourself an ego boost there aren't you," Vegeta smirked.   
"Stop playing games with me Vegeta. How did you Screw up?" Kolerabi asked.  
"Don't change my words, 'Rabi," He joked.   
"Fine how did you 'Fuck up'?" she asked.   
"I flipped out when they invited me to a kegger in celebration of the teams win," he answered, "Enough details for you."  
"You started seeing the accident again didn't you?" She asked.   
"Uh huh," He mumbled and then his stomach growled.  
"Why don't I get you something to eat and then we'll come up with a plan to get you to that party," Kolerabi smiled.  
"Sure I guess," Vegeta mumbled and put his face back in the pillow. She rubbed his calve a little before heading upstairs to throw some lunch together.  
**~~___________________________________________________________________________~~**  
  
Bulma poked her head around the hood of her mustang as she watched the door to auto shop. She kept imagining the door creaking open and Vegeta waltzing through in all his glory. But it didn't seem to come true the last time the door opened Goku came in alone.   
She leaned on her elbows and stared at her engine. It just wasn't as fun without Vegeta's wise cracks. ::I wonder what got him so upset:: The more she thought about it the more her head hurt. She was going to have to ask him. She made up her mind.   
The bell rang for clean up and Bulma was the first at the sinks. She was also the first out the door. She was going to find Vegeta, cheerleading practice be damned.   
::Shit, Vegeta drove me this morning:: Her world came crashing down, she was stranded. She smacked herself in the forehead.  
"Hey Blue, what ya smackin' yourself around for," a voice called out from behind her. Bulma darted around. Civvie stood hands in his pockets head cocked to the side with a silly smirk on his face.  
"Civvie, what are you doing here," Bulma gasped.  
"It's a long story, I'll fill you in on the way home," He smiled, "You do need a lift, right? If I recall you bummed a ride this morning and he's now barricaded in his room and won't come out again."  
"Let's go," Bulma smiled and walked up to Civvie.  
"Hold it right there, Briefs," a woman with a Bronx accent spoke. Both Civvie and Bulma looked up.  
They said simultaneously, "What?"  
"You should be in cheerleading practice young lady," Ms. Lunch spoke a little confused at both people answering..  
"but it's a family emergency, Ms. Lunch. This is Civvie my brother and he came to get me," Bulma pleaded. The blond teacher looked ready to kill something and suddenly a hair tickled her nose. AAAAAAHHHH…..CHOOOOOOOO!!!   
"Oh, excuse me. What am I doing here?," the dark haired Ms. Lunch looked at her watch, "Oh dear I'm late for practice. Aren't you coming Bulma?"  
"I can't. I have a family emergency," Bulma answered.  
"Oh dear, well you better go then, take as much time as you need," the dark haired Ms. Lunch spoke, "see you soon Bulma." with that said she darted off to the gym.  
"Does she always do that Blue?" Civvie asked.  
"You get used to it after a while," Bulma smiled and pulled Civvie out of the school.  
**~~_____________________________________________________________________________~~**  
  
"Two turkeys with lettuce, tomato, mayo and pickles hold the mustard. And a large coke," Kolerabi chanted as she forced her way into Vegeta's room, "You and your mood swings 'Geta. Now how can I talk you into that party?"   
Vegeta took the sandwiches and looked his sister up and down she was in a nice pair of slacks and a form fitted long sleeve shirt and had her hair pulled up, "What are you all dressed up for?"  
"Well I did have a lunch date before I decided you were more important," Kolerabi spoke as she sat down on the end of his bed, "Are you really okay?"  
"Ya, I just got myself all worked up. Would you stop with the sympathy all ready. It drives me crazy and you know it," Vegeta answered, "With who and where were you going?"  
"and just why should I tell you that?" Kolerabi stuck her nose in the air, " You won't ever tell me anything."  
"What do you mean, I tell you every thing. I told you about Bulma and me. I told you about today," suddenly Vegeta's smirk returned. Kolerabi saw the smirk and recognized it.  
"Ice Cream!" Kolerabi shouted and a race began to the freezer.  
**~~____________________________________________________________________________~~**  
  
Civvie and Bulma walked into the ouji's house to hear muffled shouts and laughter. Civvies walked in first Bulma right behind. They entered the kitchen to see Vegeta on one side of the island in its center and Kolerabi on the other side each with there own quart of ice cream and a spoon. The kitchen was covered in ice cream as were the two occupants. It was taking everything the briefs had to not crack up at the sight. Kohlrabi noticed them first and started blushing. Vegeta whipped his head around and did an identical blush.  
"Cooling off with out us huh? And I drove all the way to Orange Star," Civvie shook his head but still kept on smiling.   
"I didn't start it 'Geta did," Kolerabi smiled, " the little punk thought it'd be funny to wipe mint chocolate chip down my face."  
"Well, at least your in a better mood," Bulma smiled at Vegeta before she walked up and licked some chocolate ice cream off his cheek.  
"Bulma," He flushed, he was now beet red, "What are you doing?"  
"Payback," she smirked and licked him one last time, "you taste good."  
Kolerabi and Civvie just stared.   
**~~___________________________________________________________________________~~**  
  
Later after the kitchen had been thoroughly scrubbed and the ice cream covered Ouji's had cleaned themselves up Bulma sat on Coyote's bed and watched Vegeta towel his hair. She couldn't help but admire all the muscles in his back as they bunched and twisted.  
"I'd say we missed the party," He spoke as he glanced at his clock that read 6:00.  
"It's probably just starting," Bulma answered, "But I'm not going to go."  
He turned and looked at her, "Why?"  
"Because I intend to find out why our comments set you off," Bulma smiled. She couldn't resist those muscles anymore, reached out and put her hands on his shoulders. He jumped a little bit before she began a soft kneading.  
"Bloomer," He smirked.  
"What Vegetable?" she smirked back.  
"what are you doing?" He asked.  
"What does it feel like, I'm rubbing your shoulders. And I'll rub your back too if you lay down," She smiled.  
Vegeta obeyed and laid on his stomach. Bulma climbed over and straddled his hips and began her rubbing, "now why don't we start from the beginning."   
"I have a problem with drunk people okay, Bloomer," He answered hoping she'd drop it right there.   
"Why?" Bulma asked and started rubbing his lower back. Knowing he wasn't going to get out of it he proceeded to tell her the whole story about going to the grocery store with his mom and that he was driving because he had just got his license and needed the practice. Then he told her about the intersection and the drunken guy that t-boned their car, breaking his leg and killing his mom. He also told her about how the drunken guy got out of his car and tried to apologize to him and his mom like it was a minor fender bender. He told her everything about the accident. Bulma could understand why Vegeta would hate drinking and be incredibly nervous about it.   
"I'm sorry," Bulma spoke and bent down and placed a small kiss on the back of his neck. She heard him snort into his pillow. She slid off him and laid down next to him, and pushed him to scoot over so she wouldn't fall off the twin bed. He rolled onto his side and scooted back. Bulma scooted into him and smiled.   
"Bloomer, thank you," He whispered brushing the hair out of her face and letting his hand rest on her cheek.  
"For what?" she asked.  
"For being there for me, for being you," He whispered and pulled her closer. There lips met passionately and tongues battled for dominance. Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's shoulders and rolled onto her back. He rolled with her straddling her hips and continuing his passionate assault on her lips.  
"Oops, sorry, heh heh heh," Coyote said as he hurried and shut the door. That was enough to break the mood. Vegeta let his head drop beside Bulma's.  
"No damned privacy," He mumbled.  
"Not for us anyway," She laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Whoa, that's a long one. Hope it's good. Next time on Soccer Boys…New teacher…love notes…and Chichi you don't look so good. 


	18. Pants and secrets

Hiya, I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry it's late… enjoy the story…  
  
::thoughts::  
  
Ch 16 Teachers and love notes  
  
" Quit it, Vegeta," Bulma squealed as he poked her in the side. He had managed to switch seats when the sub wasn't looking. Their real teacher Mrs. Fertious has been gone on maternity leave for the past week.   
"Students, attention please," the principal spoke over the noise, "Mr. Ouji, stop harassing Ms. Briefs. I have an announcement to make. We have hired a new World History teacher to replace Mrs. Fertious who has decided to stay home with her new baby.  
I would like to introduce you to Mr. Tienshinhan. Please be courteous" with that said the principal left the room and a bald headed gentle man with an extra eye in the center of his forehead walked in.  
"I'm Mr. Tienshinhan, my T.A. couldn't be here today but his name is Mr. Choatzu. I would like to do a get-to-know-you exercise today, so I can start learning names. I want your names, ages, and one thing you like," The new teacher spoke, " I'll start. You know my name, I'm older then you, and what I like to do is none of your business. Now let's start on this side of the room." He pointed to Goku.  
"Geez, rudeness," Bulma whispered to Vegeta.   
"I thought you liked arrogant men," Vegeta whispered back.  
"No, I just put up with you, Vegetable," She whispered back.  
Vegeta put on a hurt face, " And I thought you liked my bad boy attitude, silly Bloomer."  
"Is there something you'd like to share with us," Vegeta and Bulma jerked around to see Mr. Tienshinhan staring right at them with all three eyes.  
"No sir," Bulma stuttered. Vegeta just smirked.  
" 'Sir' hmmm… I like that… you can keep calling me that. Now how about you two give me your info," Mr. Tienshinhan commanded.  
"I'm Bulma Briefs, I'm 18, and I like building machines. This is Vegeta Ouji Jr. He's also 18 and he likes to play soccer and tease me," Bulma answered and Vegeta looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
"And you're his spokesperson too?" the teacher asked.  
Bulma blushed to the roots of her hair.   
"She's my girlfriend; she knows more about me then I do," Vegeta smirked.  
Bulma elbowed Vegeta in the gut.   
"I can see that," Mr. Tienshinhan answered and went back in front of the class to continue his get-to-know-you exercise.  
***~~__________________________________________________________________________~~***  
  
"…she knows more about me then I do… You've only known each other for two months," Chichi exclaimed as she, Bulma, Goku, and Vegeta headed to the locker rooms for soccer and cheer practice.  
"she does know more about me then I do, she bought these pants and I never told her my size," Vegeta answered while admiring the boot cut jeans Bulma had bought for him.  
"It's not that hard to figure out your size," Bulma laughed, "You live right next door and Kolerabi line dries all your clothing."  
"Sneeky little minx," Vegeta chuckled.  
"You don't know my pants size do you?" Goku turned to Chichi.  
" waist 34", inseam 42", and you wear XL shirts," Chichi answered, "Need I say more…"  
"wow," Goku gushed.   
"You are a duntz," Vegeta spoke as the boys walked into the locker room together and the girls continued on to their own.  
***~~__________________________________________________________________________~~***  
  
"Well…well…well," Bulma smirked as she walked into the gym to see all the boys doing their stretches and found a very nice few of Vegeta's rear.   
"Hi," Goku waved idiotically to all the girls.  
"Goku, focus on the task at hand not on the brief distractions that come along the way," Mr . Piccolo said snapping Goku to attention.  
"Sorry…hehe…hehe…heheh…," Goku grinned. Vegeta sighed.  
"Ladders by twos the fastest gets a candy bar my compliments," Coach Pectorilis yelled over the boys. At the word candy they were up and fighting for the opportunity to go first.  
"Silly boys," Chichi smiled.  
"Fighting for extra sugar that goes strait to your thighs," 18 clicked her tongue.  
***~~__________________________________________________________________________~~***  
  
The girls were quite disappointed when the soccer practice was ended early and all the boys left.  
"Can't we go to," Marron whined.   
"No we have a few more drills to practice first," the blonde Ms. Lunch answered and turned to Chichi, "Are you alright Ms. Mau. You look a little pale."  
"I'll just sit down for a minute. I'll be fine," Chichi answered. She really hadn't been feeling good all day. But she kept it to herself, she was sure she knew what was wrong.  
She sat out of the way and watched the cheerleaders. She felt a little dizzy and nauseous.   
She glanced over just as Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin snuck into the room.  
"Hey Chi, what's going on?," Goku whispered and sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Just resting for a minute," She whispered back and rested her head on his shoulder. Vegeta and Krillin sat down not far from the couple and watched their girls practice a new drill.   
"Are you sure you're okay? You feel a little warm," Goku whispered.  
"I am now that you're here," She whispered back, "Goku, I need to tell you something."  
"I'm listening Chichi," He whispered back and kissed her cheek.  
"Goku…We're going to have…a…" Chichi faltered. She was losing her composure, not to mention her head was spinning again.  
"Chichi.." Goku whispered again.  
" a baby," She whispered and met his eyes. For the briefest moment they looked like saucers, but then they softened and he smiled.  
"I'm going to be a daddy?" He whispered.  
"I'm pretty sure, yes," She whispered back suddenly feeling much more comfortable then she had for a long time. She closed her eyes and started to snooze on Goku's shoulder.  
***~~______________________________________________________________________________~~***  
  
I know it's really short, but I haven't updated in like a month, because of school. So I'm trying to get a little something out there for you guys, that I can continue to write off of. Thanks for sticking with me…….Silverx 


	19. Goku

Hiya folks, I've had a request for some lemon in this story. I personally think it's doing fine without, but I'd like to know what you think too. Because I am going to approach the subject of sex, but whether or not I'll actually write a lemon is still in the air. Give me your opinions; to help me decide.  
  
::thoughts::  
  
Ch17 Goku  
  
Vegeta's car purred gently as he drove down the street towards his and Bulma's houses. She had been bumming rides off him for the last couple of weeks. Currently Bulma was blabbering on and on about the try outs for the school play; he wasn't exactly listening. He was thinking about what he over heard in the gym earlier. ::the moron, a dad?::   
Bulma tapped Vegeta on the shoulder, "ehmmm, are you even listening to me?"  
"What?" Vegeta snapped out of his thoughts.  
"That's what I thought," Bulma scowled a little bit, "What're You thinking' about vegetable brain."   
He was about to make a Bloomer comment, but decided against it. He was off in the clouds and completely ignoring her.   
"Nothing important," He answered, "What were you saying about the school play?"  
Bulma lifted an eyebrow at him, "Nice try Vegeta. But I'm not buying it. What's got you distracted to the point that you ignore me and then pass by our houses."  
Vegeta took moment to look at where he was driving to and realized he was half way to Goku's house, "dammit." :: I am so caught::  
" trust me, it's not my place to tell you. I'm not a gossip and it's something personal about someone," Vegeta attempted one last time.   
"Oh, who's it about then," Bulma crossed her arms.   
Vegeta growled at himself, "Goku. He'll probably tell everyone soon anyway. So drop it."  
"Okay," Bulma answered making Vegeta gawk at how easy he had won that.   
***~~___________________________________________________________________________~~***  
  
One U-turn and a couple miles later Vegeta pulled into his drive way.  
"Wanna come in for a minute?" Vegeta turned to Bulma.  
"Sure," Bulma smiled as she climbed out of Vegeta's car. She couldn't get enough of his car or him for that matter.  
They walked up the front steps hand in hand and opened the door only to see a mass of arms and legs on the couch moaning and groaning.  
"My virgin eyes," Vegeta howled in sacrasm.  
"Don't mind us; go along on your merry little ways," Civvie chuckled. Bulma gawked at the spectacle in front of her. Civvie and Kolerabi entangled in a passionate make-out session on the couch in the front room. Kolerabi was now blushing to the roots of her hair.  
"Oops," she mumbled. The humor of the situation finally took over and the shock finally wore off.  
"Civvie mind moving your leg," Kolerabi asked before poking him in the side to get him to stop necking her, "It's not that I don't enjoy your company, but I don't want to give my little brother any bright ideas."  
"Too late," Vegeta answered sarcastically. Bulma started giggling hysterically.  
Civvie whimpered and nuzzled her one last time before getting up off of her. Kolerabi took the opportunity to straiten up her clothing and do up a few undone buttons.  
"You tell dad about this and I'll personally take care of your hide," Kolerabi smirked at Vegeta.  
"I'll keep my lips sealed if you do," he answered.   
"Hey Blue how was school?" Civvie asked good naturedly.  
"Not as much fun as you were just having," she giggled, " But we finally got a new teacher for history and he's a sour puss."  
"Isn't bastard a better term," Vegeta asked with a little smirk on his face.  
"Behave yourself, 'Geta boy," Kolerabi waved a finger at him.  
The conversation was cut short when a soft knocking was heard at the door.  
"It better not be another vacuum sales men, I'll kick his ass," Kolerabi growled as went to the door. Vegeta gave a confused look before Civvie whispered something in his ear.  
"I didn't need to know that and the solution is to 'get a room'," Vegeta mumbled.   
Kolerabi opened the door to see a teen about the same age as Vegeta with wild hair that went in all directions wearing an obnoxiously orange shirt. He looked a little familiar, but she couldn't place him, "Can I help you."  
"Is Vegeta around?" he asked before putting a hand behind his head in a kind of nervous way. Goku had never been over to Vegeta's house before and Vegeta had only came over to his once. Goku was quite surprised when a couple of arms yanked him into the house.  
"Hey, Goku," Bulma smiled, "What's up?"  
"Not a lot. I was just in this part of the neighbor hood and had never seen Vegeta's house before and thought I'd drop by. That's okay isn't it," Goku answered. Nervous energy was coming off him in waves. That is not like Goku at all.  
"Vegeta, who's your friend?" Kolerabi asked.  
"Are you okay?" Civvie asked. Goku basically lived at the Briefs house when he was younger and Civvie had always been his role model. Considering Goku lived with his Grandpa and asshole of an older brother Raditiz. Civvie had gotten into many fights with Raditiz through out his school years. There still wasn't a clear victor in those fights. He knew Goku well enough to know something was wrong. Bulma, and Vegeta sensed it too. Kolerabi could tell there was something up, but wasn't exactly sure what.   
All these different people were concerned about him. He wanted to cry and inadvertently did just that. Civvie had him in a bear hug immediately. Which seemed to be just what he needed. It was an interesting sight to see two grown men in an emotional embrace. It only lasted about a minute. Before Everyone was seated in the living room and Kolerabi made a drink run to the kitchen.  
"What's up squirt?" Civvie asked Goku. Goku was the closest thing he had to a little brother.   
Goku swallowed, " Well Chichi's pregnant."  
"What," Bulma almost screeched.  
"Bulma calm down. Let him finish," Vegeta answered and pulled her into his lap.  
Kolerabi appeared with drinks and Goku happily took one.  
"We told Grandpa and Raditiz right after school. Grandpa was silent for a long time before he said he'd help us and be there for us. Raditiz…threw a fit…He called Chichi a whore and called me a Bastard and said a lot of other things. He said Chichi should get an abortion and save us a lot of trouble. He made Chichi cry. I couldn't take it. I know he's mean, but this was just…It made me so mad… I broke his nose." Goku pulled his legs up to his chest and continued, " We're going to tell her dad tonight, and I don't know what he'll do. He's never liked me. And what if I lose it like I did with Raditiz…I…don't know what I'd do with out Chichi…and I love her and the baby, so much…I…I don't want to lose her."  
"I don't think her dad will act as immaturely as your brother. And if her dad is anything like my dad is. He'll support her in her decisions. She's pregnant and that's not going to change. It shows a lot of courage and love to take responsibility for the life you created together. He will be upset, but he'll get over it. And I can tell by how worried you are about her that you'll take good care of her and support her. You're a real good guy Goku, don't let your brother tell you otherwise. And give Chichi's dad the benefit of the doubt. He'll be able to tell you're a good guy and that you love his daughter," Kolerabi spoke cupping Goku's face, so he'd look her in the eye. Goku knodded his head.  
"You sound like you know from experience," Civvie spoke to Kolerabi.  
"I do," was all she answered before she carried the empty cups back to the kitchen.  
  
***~~_____________________________________________________________________________~~***  
Whoa…can some one say suspense. And what did Kolerabi mean she knows from experience…How will Mr. Mau take Chichi's news…Next time on Soccer Boys. And remember to give me your opinions about lemons in this story…Should I or shouldn't I that is the question. Silverx 


	20. Wedding bells and pizza sauce

Hiya, sorry for the wait. I've been moving and had one hell of a writers block. I still kinda do. Thank you to: Mushi-Azn, Lady Blush A Lot, Sayiachick, Super Otaku, Wind, Princess Geta, Kaye, Sakiya the Stampede, Princess Kauli, Carolyn, Snoe Storm, Shaii miller, PrincessBV, Amy, Pan-chan Briefs, Jessy and Angel16 for reviewing and giving me an opinion about lemons. Special thanks to Mushi-Azn for the really detailed review and Being my 100th reviewer on "All By Myself."  
  
Now about Lemons: there are really mixed feelings about it, so I'm going to hold off for now but that doesn't mean there won't be one in the future.( Translation: I still haven't decided.)::Blushes profusely:: now on with the story…  
  
::thoughts::  
  
Ch 18  
  
Goku swallowed nervously as he sat on Chichi's couch, squeezing her hand. Her father sat across from them in his easy chair and little Oxford sat on the floor playing with his matchbox cars. He looked up and saw his big sister sitting anxiously. He stood up and ran over to her. He climbed up onto the couch and would've fell back off if Goku hadn't grabbed the little four-year-old and pulled him to his lap. Oxford then climbed over Goku and wrapped his arms around his big sister.  
  
"Why you sad, Chi?" the little boy asked. He hadn't really been paying attention when his dad and sister had been talking a few minutes ago. He had no idea why his big strong sister could be sad, but he was determined to make her feel better.  
  
"Remember, everything always works in the end. That's what you told me Chi. So don't be sad. Things will only get better," the little boy spoke softly and very articulately. He was very smart for his age.  
  
Mr. Mau's heart melted as he watched little oxford. He did want Grandkids, lots of them, but not so soon. But it was already too late. He could see how hurt his daughter seemed by his silence.   
  
::Goku's not a bad guy at all, but he's too easy going. He promised to take care of Chichi and the baby though.:: As the Oxking looked at the couple he made his decision.  
  
"You two will live here for the remaining pregnancy and as long after as you need too," Mr. Mau started to smile, " It takes a lot of courage to take responsibility. I'm proud of both of you. And I'll help out in any way I can."  
  
"Really Daddy," Chichi squealed.  
  
"Really, Really," He answered and Chichi's face lit up. She jumped up and gave him a huge hug before returning to Goku and giving him a big wet kiss.  
  
"You two are getting married I presume," Mr. Mau hinted.  
  
"Of course Daddy," Chichi beamed.   
  
"Can I be the 'Ring Bear'?" Oxford smiled and hugged his sister.  
  
"That's 'ring bearer' and yes you can," Chichi smiled at him. Goku was feeling overwhelmed with relief. He didn't mind the thought of living at Chichi's house.  
  
***~~_____________________________________________________________~~***  
  
Goku was beaming when he stopped by Vegeta's house which had, not surprisingly, become much fuller.   
  
"How'd it go," Civvie asked as he led Goku to a couch.   
  
"Mr. Mau said he'd help us out. He wants me to live there though. And me and Chichi are getting married," Everyone listened intently as Goku rattled on for a good minute more.   
  
"Whoa, you and Chichi getting married," Krillin gushed before 18 decked him.   
  
" I think it sounds good. You'll be able to get away from Raditz," Bulma scowled at the thought of Goku's brother.  
  
Kolerabi smiled from the corner she'd hid herself in. ::Good for them:: She made a quiet exit. Civvie watched her leave and frowned.  
  
"Something wrong bro?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No, be right back…k," Civvie answered and followed after Kolerabi.  
  
***~~_____________________________________________________________~~***  
  
Later…  
  
"What a mess," Bulma clicked her tongue as she helped Vegeta pick up the front room, "I think Goku's appetite just reached an all new high."   
  
Vegeta chuckled and looked up from the pizza boxes. He sighed. He was definitely a lucky guy. The most beautiful girl in the world was helping him clean up the remnants of twelve pizzas. Bulma looked up as she felt the eyes looking over her. She saw Vegeta's roving inky depths. She was so lost in his eyes that she leaned against the arm of the couch and stuck her hand right in someone's left over pepperoni pizza. The sauce squished in between her fingers and a look of disgust came over her features.  
  
Vegeta couldn't contain himself as the chuckles started to escape.  
  
"Oh you think that's funny do you?" Bulma smirked and lunged for Vegeta. In his surprise he caught her and fell backwards onto the floor with a wump. But her revenge was already complete the tomato sauce on her hand had been wiped across his face."Bloomer," He shouted in disgust.  
  
"What Vegetable?" Bulma retorted breaking into a giggling fit as she straddled his stomach.  
  
He couldn't help but laugh himself. Some how in the process of 'saucing' him she had managed to get a blob of tomato on her nose.  
  
"You have something on your nose," He chuckled. Bulma instantly reached up to grab the offending tomato.  
  
"You silly little…" Bulma didn't get to finish as Vegeta surprised her with a nip to the nose.  
  
"Who you calling silly, you little…" Vegeta started but didn't finish as Bulma nibbled his chin, before taking his ear in her mouth.  
  
"I'm calling you silly, silly," Bulma whispered into his ear before blowing on it. He growled lightly and turned his head so they were face to face.   
  
"I thought so…" He smirked before capturing her lips and laying back. This forced her to stretch her body against his. She did so with out hesitation. Lips battled and tongues fought…  
  
"How did you say it earlier, Vegeta. Oh ya, 'Get a room'," Civvie chuckled at his little sister and her boyfriend passionately entangled on the floor.   
  
They both blushed furiously.   
  
***~~_____________________________________________________________~~***  
  
Don't worry I'll tell you about Kolerabi next chapter. ::Laughs evilly:: Hopefully it won't take me a month to update again. 


	21. Kolerabi

Hiya, I didn't make you guys wait so long this time. Did I? I'm going to try to update every other week from now on. It's hard to keep track of time when all your days merge together. Now on with the story…  
  
::thoughts::  
  
Ch 19  
  
Civvie had been searching the house for Kolerabi for quite some time. ::That woman certainly knows how to play hide-and-go-seek:: He did get a little bit of a chuckle from Vegeta and Bulma. Those two were always lip locked anymore. Civvie was going to have to have a talk with his baby sister about boys. But first he wanted to find the only woman that ever made him want to settle down, Kolerabi. So far her room was empty, as were the living room and dining room, the kitchen and the family room. He had made his way down stairs. He hadn't checked the boys' room yet, but why would Kolerabi be there?   
  
But sure enough there was light under the door and two voices. He knocked gently.   
  
Coyote's head popped out the door, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I was wondering if your sister was in there with you?" Civvie asked.  
  
Coyote looked back into the room before he looked back at Civvie and opened the door, " You can come in."  
  
Civvie snuck around the door and into the room. Kolerabi was seated on the floor looking at some assorted baby items: little diapers, t-shirts, bottles, pacifiers, and other miscellaneous items.  
  
"Rabi?" Civvie whispered as he sat down across from her. She looked up with tear stained eyes and sniffled. Coyote stood back by the door as if guarding it with his life.   
  
"Civvie. It was the hardest thing I've ever done," she whispered and stroked the soft fabric of a little blue pajama suit, "But it was for the best."  
  
Civvie remembered what Kolerabi had told Goku earlier. She was probably the only reason he found the courage to tell Mr. Mau at all. And Kolerabi knew the situation from experience. He looked down at the little baby booties and wondered.   
  
"Rabi, What happened?" Civvie asked gently and met her eyes.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" She whispered.  
  
"Because it's important to you, and I care about your feelings. I care about you a lot, Rabi. More then I ever cared about anyone…I…I'm in love with you. And I want to make you happy and I'm babbling just like Goku," Civvie blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. He was having a hard time making eye contact with Kolerabi now. She giggled at Civvie's sudden shyness and bashfulness. Coyote looked like he was about to gag himself to death.  
  
Kolerabi met Civvie's eyes, " I was sixteen when it all started. I had been dating this guy for about six months. He talked me into sleeping with him. We used protection, but it must have broke or something like that, Because I got pregnant. Then he didn't want to have anything to do with me and said it wasn't his kid. I didn't bother to try and get him back, I had other things to worry about. I had to tell Mom and Dad all by myself.   
  
We decided that I should give the baby up for adoption. I decided it would be the best option for me and my baby. I already had several colleges lined up for me and college and a baby don't mix to well. High school and a baby don't mix to well either. I didn't have a husband or boyfriend, the baby had no father. Coyote was only four. If timing and circumstances would have been better I would have kept my baby. He was born seven pounds, three ounces, and nineteen inches with lots of dark hair. His adoptive parents and I chose to name him Kegan. He lived with my family for two weeks before he moved in to his new home. I can visit him when ever I want to. But not as his mother, I'm just a friend of the family as far as he knows. He's only eight years old. I don't think he'd understand yet…and I know I shouldn't dwell on what could've been. But I can't help but wonder what it would have been like. He was only mine for two weeks."  
  
Civvie admired the woman he loved, she was smart, beautiful, and stronger then he ever realized. He couldn't help but circle his arms around her and hold her close. She buried her head in his chest.  
  
"You'll make a great mother. I'm sorry your circumstances weren't better," He whispered.  
  
"It's alright Civvie, I usually don't have break downs like this," She whispered and started to smile, "But I'm glad you're here with me now."   
  
"If you'll excuse me, I'll leave you two alone," Coyote smirked and left the room.  
  
"He's a little Vegeta isn't he?" Civvie chuckled.  
  
"He is My little brother, so of course he's cocky and arrogant," Kolerabi smiled, " and all my future children will be that way too."   
  
"Really, want to find out?" Civvie flirted.  
  
**~_________________________________________________________________~**  
  
Coyote hobbled up the stairs. ::Only one more week of this, then I can walk again::   
  
"Hey cripple where's Kolerabi?" Vegeta snorted as his shuffled through the frig.   
  
"What do you want her for?" Coyote asked as he made his way over to Vegeta.  
  
"All this talk about teenage pregnancy, has probably got her upset. You know how she is," Vegeta answered.  
  
"Ya, she was looking at Kegan's things again. But I think Civvie made her feel better," Coyote answered and snatched a left over drumstick before Vegeta could get to it.  
  
"Hey, I wanted that," Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Finders keepers, losers weepers," Coyote chimed.  
  
Vegeta snorted not wanting to give in to Coyote's game, "So she told him everything?"  
  
"Ya, she did. He got all mushy too, and started to sound like that Goku guy. You know how he goes on and on and on and on. It was kinda funny," Coyote laughed.  
  
Vegeta glanced at his brother, "What'd he say."  
  
"Just mushy stuff. Like how much he cares about her and wants her to be happy," Coyote answered, "What's with you guys and girls anyway. All girls do is whine and you guys just put up with it and bow down to their every whim. I don't get it."  
  
Vegeta chuckled, "You're to young to understand. Wait until your hormones kick in and then we'll talk."  
  
"Then I'll ask Dad. He'll know," Coyote answered.  
  
Vegeta all most fell over laughing, "You'll get more then you bargained for. He'll give you the whole talk."  
  
"What talk?" Coyote asked.  
  
"The Birds and the Bees talk," Vegeta snorted.  
  
"You mean the 'where babies come from' talk," Coyote asked. The confused look on his face was priceless.   
  
"ah…no, it's more of a 'how babies are made talk'," Vegeta answered, "Tell you what…I'll answer your questions tomorrow. And if you still don't get it, ask Kolerabi. Got it?"  
  
"Ya, I got it," Coyote answered.  
  
"Now go to bed," Vegeta snorted.  
  
"I can't Civvie and Kolerabi are in there talking still," Coyote answered.  
  
Vegeta spit his orange juice and glared at Coyote.  
  
"What did I do?" Coyote asked as Vegeta trudged downstairs.  
  
**~_________________________________________________________________~**   
  
  
  
Well…  
  
I will warn you. Next chapter will contain a 'Birds and the Bees talk'. ::smirk:: poor Coyote. Until next time… 


	22. Birds and the bees

Hiya folks, sorry to keep you waiting again. On with the story…  
  
::thoughts::  
  
Ch 20 'Birds and Bees'  
  
Vegeta grumbled to himself as he got closer and closer to home. Coyote was full of questions and Vegeta had said he'd answer them all. ::why'd I get myself into this…to save Coyote from embarrassment::  
  
"What's bugging you, vegetable?" Bulma asked as Vegeta drove past his house.  
  
"What makes you think anything's wrong, Bloomer?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"When ever you're upset, or deep in thought, you tend to forget where your house is…" Bulma half mumbled. Vegeta shot out of his daze as he noticed he was almost to Goku's house again.   
  
"Dammit…" he mumbled.  
  
"So are we doing this the easy way or the hard way," Bulma smirked.  
  
"I told Coyote, that I'd explain why we boys do all we do for you girls. By the way, I'd rather the fun way," Vegeta's smirk appeared as he pulled into his drive way.  
  
"Oh, you would, would you," Bulma teased as she undid her seat belt and opened the car door, "I might just have to disappoint you."  
  
"Can I at least walk you home," Vegeta smirked as he got out of his Thunder bird and leaned on the hood.  
  
"I'll let you do that," Bulma smiled and started her trek across the yard. Vegeta rounded his car and raced up to her, taking her hand in his.  
  
" So, give you a ride tomorrow," Vegeta asked as they reached her doorstep.  
  
"Of course, and go easy on Coyote," She winked and pecked Vegeta's cheek.  
  
"That's all I get," he whined.  
  
"Would you like some cheese with that whine," Bulma smiled.  
  
"Little punk," Vegeta whispered as he pulled her into his embrace, " Can I have a kiss for luck."  
  
"This isn't a soccer game, but …" She smirked at him, "I can make an exception."   
  
She placed a soft short kiss on his lips. He softly kissed her back and pulled her closer.   
  
"Bloomer?…Oh Bloomer… Is that spearmint or wintergreen?" He smiled  
  
"Ass," she giggled and punched his arm.  
  
"Call you later?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"No one says I'll answer," Bulma answered.  
  
"I'll risk it," Vegeta winked and headed back to his house, "I do feel like the luckiest man on earth now, Bulma."  
  
She blushed lightly as she entered her house.  
  
**~_____________________________________________________________________________~**  
  
Coyote had watched the whole flirty scene his brother and Bulma had just had and wondered…why does he do that, she's not that great.  
  
"What's up squirt?" Kolerabi asked her moody little brother.  
  
"Just waiting for Vegeta," He answered.  
  
Kolerabi gave her little brother a look of amazement.  
  
"Stop it, Rabi. 'Geta said he'd tell me why boys go so out of the way for girls, That's all… I said stop looking at me like that," Coyote grumbled.  
  
"Have fun squirt," Kolerabi answered, chuckled and headed over to the Briefs'.  
  
**~______________________________________________________________________________~**  
  
As soon as Vegeta left, Civvie appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Hey blue, what's up?" He asked.  
  
"Wishing Vegeta luck, that's all," Bulma whispered as she watched the Ouji's house through the front window.  
  
"There's no soccer game today," Civvie mused.  
  
"He's giving his little brother the 'Birds and the Bees' talk," She smirked.  
  
"Speaking of 'Birds and the Bees', we need to have a little discussion about boys," Civvie answered as he stretched out on the couch.  
  
Bulma looked at him a little skeptically, " Since when have you been dad."  
  
"Since, every time I turn around you and Vegeta are bobbing for tonsils. Now I'm trying to be serious. So listen up. Boys like to think they're in control of everything. But being one I know from experience, that they're not in control of anything," Civvie started.  
  
"Where are you going with this?" Bulma asked as she turned around and sat down.  
  
"I'll get there. Be patient little grasshopper," He chuckled before going serious again, " I've been thinking about this since you two both slept on the porch swing together. I want you to be careful Bulma. If you get him too worked up, he might not be able to stop. I'm not against sex, but getting pregnant right before college isn't the best thing to do. You'll see what happens with Chichi and Kolerabi knows the heart ache too. And she'll tell you about it. And I don't want you to have to go through it too. When the time comes it'll be your choice and if you don't make it soon enough; you might not make it at all. I know Vegeta's a good guy and I trust him. But believe me, it's hard for a guy to stop once he gets to a certain point. So be careful and if you do decide to be with him, use protection."  
  
With that said Civvie sat up and left the room. Bulma sat on the love seat completely flabbergasted at what just happened.  
  
**~_______________________________________________________________________________~**  
  
"Okay, 'Yote," Vegeta mumbled, "fire away."  
  
Coyote thought for a minute and shifted his weight on his bed. Vegeta sat across the room on his own bed feet crossed under him.  
  
"uhm…Some of the boys in my class have girl friends too. They like to brag about kissing them and other mushy stuff. I know their just jerks with no honor or respect for their women, but I get little butterflies when I think about doing the same things. I'm I weird or a jerk or something…?" Coyote asked.  
  
"No," Vegeta answered, " It's normal to feel those butterflies amongst other things. You were right that those guys are jerks. But their jerks because they're only acting on those butterflies. They aren't even considering what those girls might want."  
  
"Okay, so it's normal to think girls are pretty and to want to touch them. But you're a jerk if you touch them and they don't want you too," Coyote translated for himself and thought up his next question, " What's sex and why is it bad?"  
  
Vegeta raked his hand through his hair, "Well, sex isn't necessarily bad. Sex is what two people, a girl and a guy, do when they really love each other. But the consequences of sex can be bad if the couple is too young, or one of them didn't want to do it, or if they didn't use protection… Have I lost you yet?"  
  
Coyote nodded his head, "If I knew what sex was I think it would make more sense."  
  
"You know your private parts and a girl's private parts fit together," Vegeta started and used his hands as a display. Coyotes eyes went really wide for a couple seconds before he started blurting more questions.  
  
"Have you ever had sex? What's protection? Does it feel good? Why would some one not want to do it? How old do you have to be to do it?" Coyote started.   
  
Vegeta dropped his head into his hands and groaned. ::What have I got myself into::  
  
**~______________________________________________________________________________~**   
  
  
  
Vegeta collapsed onto the couch upstairs two hours later.  
  
"Went that well, huh?" Kolerabi smiled. Vegeta just grunted a response.  
  
"What went well?" Mr. Ouji asked as he walked into the front room.  
  
"Nothing important," Vegeta grumbled.  
  
"Alright I'll go with that," Mr. Ouji answered and started talking again, " Rabi would you mind finishing the dishes while I have a little chat with junior?"  
  
"alright, Dad," Kolerabi answered and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"Kolerabi already told me that you and Coyote were having a talk today," Vegeta Sr. started and then rubbed his go-tee, "I know you know about sex and I know you know about protection, But I still must reiterate that you use a condom if you have sex. I know your are steadily growing closer to Bulma and one day you two will…"  
  
"Dad, I know. I know to use protection," Vegeta grumbled.   
  
"Just to make sure I picked these up at the market for you," Mr Ouji replied and pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket. Vegeta stared gawk-eyed at the box his dad had set right in front of his face. Snorts of hilarious laughter could be heard from the kitchen and Vegeta turned a very dark shade of red.   
  
**~_____________________________________________________________________________~**  
  
How was that…next time on SoccerBoys… school play tryouts…phone calls…and much much more. See ya soon… 


	23. Phone calls

I'm so sorry… I have no sense of time. I'm not gonna give you guys a whole load of excuses( even though I have a few good ones). Excuses are like armpits: everyone has them and they all stink. So on with the story…  
  
::thoughts::  
  
Warning: conversation about sex again in this chapter.  
  
Ch21 phones and plays  
  
"Hello, Ouji's residence, Mr Ouji speaking," Vegeta Sr. spoke as he picked up the phone.  
  
"You sound just like your secretary, Dad," Kolerabi mumbled and shook her head.  
  
"I'm professional that's all," Vegeta Sr. answered Kolerabi.  
  
Giggles could be heard over the phone.   
  
"Junior..?! Bulma's on the phone, best to not keep her waiting," Vegeta Sr.'s voice echoed through the house.  
  
"I'm coming, don't throw a f…lipping cow," Vegeta caught himself. He held the towel securely around his waist and his hair dripped.  
  
"I could have told her you were indisposed Junior," Vegeta Sr. commented as he handed the phone to his son.  
  
"indisposed?" Bulma asked over the phone.  
  
"You caught me during a shower that's all," Vegeta answered.  
  
" You mean…you heard the phone and came running in a state of sudsy-ness," Bulma giggled.  
  
"Actually…I had already rinsed my hair," Vegeta chuckled, " Let me switch phones to the cordless…" Vegeta made a fluid switch that only made one little clicking sound.  
  
"I was getting tired of the audience," he spoke as he walked downstairs to his room.  
  
"I would too. So how did your talk go?" Bulma asked as she rolled over onto her back and admired her new nail job.  
  
"One question after another that's all," He whispered, "so what's happening there?"  
  
"Civvie played responsible big brother and gave me a lecture about boys," Bulma spoke, " Vegeta…That night on the swing…You wanted me, didn't you?"  
  
Vegeta blushed as he tried to come up with a good answer that didn't make him sound like a horny toad, " Yes, but I would never do anything, you didn't want me to do."  
  
Bulma blushed and her breath caught, " Civvie was right."  
  
"What did Civvie tell you?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"He said that when boys get 'worked up' it's hard for them to stop. And that they think they have control when they really don't. And that I should be careful," Bulma answered. She suddenly worried that this might upset Vegeta.  
  
"That doesn't make you mad does it?" Bulma asked.  
  
"He said it…not you, but it does a little bit," Vegeta answered, " But I really don't know how I'd react if we got in a situation like that. I've never been in one before."  
  
Bulma blushed when she realized what he had just said.  
  
"Have you ever…?" Vegeta stuttered. He couldn't even finish his question.  
  
"ah…yes I have. And I didn't like it," she answered.  
  
"Yamcha, right?" He asked.  
  
"Ya…Jr. Prom night. After we did it I told him I wanted to wait until marriage before I did it again," She answered.  
  
"He didn't understand why, but reluctantly agreed," Bulma continued.  
  
"I would never hurt you, Bulma," Vegeta whispered.  
  
"I know, but this hurt was different," Bulma whispered.  
  
"Kolerabi says that it's painful for a woman for the first while, but I have a hunch that that's not what you mean," Vegeta answered, knowing very well what Bulma was talking about.  
  
"I thought it would be glorious, he'd say he loved me, and we'd be together forever. But there wasn't any of that. All he said was 'Wow, that was nice'. and we got dressed and he took me home," Bulma answered. Vegeta could hear the sniffles on the other side of the line. Yamcha fit Coyote's definition of a Jerk very well.  
  
"He's just a jerk Bulma," Vegeta tried to soothe. But it's almost impossible to soothe some one over the phone.  
  
"I'm coming over," Vegeta spoke, "See you in five minutes."  
  
"Okay," she whispered and hung up the phone.  
  
**~_________________________________________________________________~**  
  
Vegeta never noticed the third person on the phone.  
  
"I'm gonna beat the snot out of Yamcha," Civvie growled.  
  
"Hold it handsome," Kolerabi grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him back into a sitting postion on the kitchen floor next to her, "You beat Yamcha up and they'll know we were ease-dropping. Besides, beating up Yamcha won't help."  
  
"His leg is broken anyway, it wouldn't be a fair fight," Civvie mumbled.  
  
"It wouldn't be a fair fight anyway, broken leg or not," Kolerabi chuckled and then winked at Civvie.  
  
"Do you think Vegeta will make her feel better," Civvie asked.  
  
"Yes, He knows what it feels like to be used," Kolerabi answered.  
  
"What! He lied to bulma," Civvie went red again.  
  
"No! he's a virgin. But he did have a girlfriend when he was sixteen. She was always over at our house. He was just totally smitten with her. Mom never liked her though and for good reason. She was flirt and a beauty.   
  
He was always giving her something or another. Yet when ever they were out together she'd flirt with every guy that came her way and even left with a few of them.  
  
It hurt him a lot. But he put up with it. She broke up with him after the accident. She said she didn't have time to take care of him. He was bedridden for three weeks you know.   
  
He was broken hearted, but he let that slide because he had bigger things to deal with," Kolerabi answered, " and I know you understand about woman like that."  
  
"I'm sorry," Civvie whispered, "I didn't know about that. I'm just worried about Blue now."  
  
"I know you are," Kolerabi wrapped her arms around Civvies neck, " But lets let them deal with that."  
  
**~_________________________________________________________________~**  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked up to the balcony; her light was on. He pulled on the drain pipe and it held firm. ::The things I'd do for you Bloomer::   
  
With one big hoist he pulled himself half way up, each step getting him closer to his destination. It wasn't as high up as he thought it'd be. It was, however, a little farther to the side. ::Damn:: There was a little ledge that went to the bottom of Bulma's balcony. He shimmied along it carefully, then proceeded to pull himself up with the railing. Bulma came racing out at the noise to see Vegeta, fall over the railing onto her balcony, panting.   
  
"Vegeta," Bulma walked over to him, "You could have used the front door you know."  
  
"And be bombarded with cookies, I don't think so," He laughed, " Besides I'd climb whole mountains for you, scaling a wall is nothing."  
  
**~_________________________________________________________________~**  
  
Hows that… I know I've said it before but I'll try to update sooner…..Silverx 


End file.
